Not Just A Fairy Tale
by Ale Cruz
Summary: Todas hemos soñado alguna vez con ser como la bella durmiente. ¿Pero se han preguntado que hubiera ocurrido si el principe no besa a la bella durmiente? Ahora tenemos a una bella durmiente que paso de estar en 1515 al 2015 y tendra que adaptarse a un mundo totalmente diferente al que ella recuerda. Espero que les guste. SxS.
1. Chapter 1

Declamair (no sé cómo escribe): Card Captor Sakura y sus asombrosos personajes no me pertenecen. Pertenecen al grupo. También uso ciertas partes del cuento de los Hermanos Grimm. Pero la versión es completamente mía.

Aclaración: sé que prometí un crossover entre CCS y TRC pero aún estoy falta de información. Esperen verlo pronto.

**Prologo**

Hace muchos años vivía un rey y una reina quienes cada día decían: -Ah, sí al menos tuviéramos un hijo!- pero el hijo no llegaba. Sin embargo, una vez en un sueño se le presento una antigua reina, y le dijo: -Tú deseo será realizado y antes de un año tendrás una hija.-

Lo que dijo la antigua reina se hizo realidad, y la reina tuvo una niña tan preciosa que el rey no podía ocultar su gran dicha, y ordeno una gran fiesta. El no solamente invito a sus familiares, amigos y conocidos, sino también a un grupo de hadas, para que ellas fueran amables y generosas con la niña. Eran trece estas hadas en su reino, pero solamente tenía doce platos de oro para servir la cena, así que tuvo que prescindir de una de ellas.

La fiesta se llevó a cabo con el máximo esplendor, y cuando llego a su fin, las hadas fueron obsequiando a la niña con los mejores y más portentosos regalos que pudieron: una le regalo la virtud, otra la belleza, la siguiente la inocencia, y así todas las demás, con todo lo que alguien pudiera desear en el mundo.

Cuando la decimoprimera había dado sus obsequios, entro de pronto la decimotercera. Ella quería vengarse por no haber sido invitada, y sin ningún aviso, y sin mirar a nadie, grito con voz bien fuerte,-La hija del rey, cuando cumpla dieciséis años, se punzara con un huso de hilar, y caerá muerta inmediatamente- y sin más decir, dio media vuelta y abandono el salón.

Todos quedaron atónitos, pero la duodécima que aún no había anunciado su obsequio, se puso al frente, y aunque no podía evitar la malvada sentencia, si podía disminuirla, y dijo –Ella no moría, pero entrara en un sueño profundo del cual solo será despertada con un beso de amor verdadero y de no ser así despertara dentro de quinientos años.-

El rey trato por todos los medios evitar aquella tragedia se evitar, así que mando a que toda máquina de hilandera o huso en el reino fuera destruido. Mientras tanto, los regalos de las otras hadas, se cumplían plenamente en aquella joven. Así ella era hermosa, modesta, de buena naturaleza y sabia, y cuanta persona la conocía, la llegaba a querer profundamente.

Una tarde la joven decidió pasear en el bosque. Se maravilló con la belleza del mismo. Tan absorta se encontraba que no se dio cuenta cuando choco con un joven. –Lo lamento no me di cuenta por donde iba- dijo ella automáticamente. Al posar sus ojos sobre el joven pudo notar que era muy atractivo. De ojos ámbar, cabello castaños desordenado, porte atlético, alto y de tez morena.

-No se preocupe. Yo también estaba distraído. Mucho gusto. Mi nombre es Xiao Lang. Me daría el honor de saber su nombre.- el joven hizo una pequeña reverencia.

-Sakura, mi nombre es Sakura y el gusto es mío- después de aquel encuentro ninguno de los dos pudo dejar de pensar en el otro. Desde ahí pasaron dos semanas y ya era el del cumpleaños de la princesa.

El rey y la reina no se encontraban en casa, y la doncella estaba sola en el palacio. Así que ella fue recorriendo todo sitio que pudo, miraba las habitaciones y los dormitorios como ella quiso, y al final llego a una vieja torre. Ella subió por las angostas escaleras de caracol hasta llegar a una pequeña puerta. Una llave estaba en la cerradura, y cuando la giro, la puerta súbitamente se abrió. En el cuarto estaba sentada frente a un huso, muy ocupada hilando un lino.

-Buen día señora,- dijo la hija del rey, - ¿Qué haces con eso?-

-Estoy hilando,- dijo la anciana, y movió su cabeza.

-¿Qué es esa cosa que da vueltas sonando tan lindo?- dijo la joven.

Y ella tomo el huso y quiso hilar también. Pero nada más había tocado el huso, cuando el mágico decreto se cumplió, y ella se punzo el dedo con él. La hermosa joven callo dormida al instante en una cama que había en la habitación. Al llegar los reyes al palacio se dieron cuenta de lo ocurrido y mandaron a adornar la habitación en la cual yacía la princesa.

Pasaron los meses y con ellos los años en los cuales varios príncipes intentaron despertar a la princesa. Cuando aquella historia llego al reino de Clow el joven príncipe Xiao Lang se dispuso a ir a despertar a la joven princesa pero el día previo a su partida fue llamado a la guerra por su padre. No hubo noticias del joven por semanas hasta que llego una carta en la cual se establecía que el joven príncipe había muerto en batalla.

En el reino de la princesa ya se habían dado por vencido al ver que ninguno de los jóvenes lograba despertarla. Así que de decidieron cuidarla y protegerla hasta que ella por fin pudiera despertar.

Y así pasaron los siglos hasta que en china una mujer daba a luz a un pequeño de ojos ámbar…


	2. Chapter 2

Declamair (no sé cómo escribe): Card Captor Sakura y sus asombrosos personajes no me pertenecen. Pertenecen al grupo Clamp. También uso ciertas partes del cuento de los Hermanos Grimm. Pero la versión es completamente mía.

**Capítulo 1: Xiao Lang Li**

**Shaoran (POV)**

¨Este sueño… otra vez¨ pensé al ver el ángel que estaba frente a mí. Su sedoso cabello castaño claro alcanza hasta la cintura. Sus carnosos labios rosados. Menuda y de baja estatura. Finas cejas. Y más importante sus hermosos ojos que parecen dos esmeraldas.

-Sakura…- es lo último que digo antes de abrir mis ojos con pesadez.

-Por fin despiertas Xiao Lang ya ratos te hablo y no me hacías caso- dijo mi hermana con molestia. Nadeshiko Li es mi hermana menor. De ojos ámbar, cabello castaño, algo baja, usa unos lentes negros y tez blanca. Tiene dieciséis años.

-Es que estaba teniendo un muy buen sueño- dije con mucha pereza.

-Otra vez soñando con la chica misteriosa. ¿Eh? Una pregunta. ¿La conociste en tu vida pasada?- pregunto con curiosidad.

-Siendo sincero no lo sé. Los pocos recuerdos que he recuperado son de mi niñez y no la he visto en ninguno. ¿Y tú no la has visto en una de tus visiones?- ese es otro detalle sobre mi hermana es una vidente pero muy pocas veces se le presenta una visión.

-No pero…- en ese momento la vi poner los ojos en blanco. Me apresure a su lado.

-Naddy ¿Qué ves?- dije un poco preocupado por su expresión.

\- La hija del rey, cuando cumpla dieciséis años, se punzara con un huso de hilar y entrara en un sueño profundo del cual solo será despertada con un beso de amor verdadero y de no ser así despertara dentro de quinientos años. El despertar llegara pronto y ELLA volverá. La batalla está por comenzar. Que gane el mejor.- sin más Nadeshiko se desmayó. La lleve en brazos hasta mi cama, la acosté y arrope. Lo mejor era dejarla descansar. ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Qué despertar? Decidí no darle más vueltas al asunto y prepara el desayuno.

Mi nombre es Xiao Lang Li y tengo diecisiete años. Vivo en un la cuidad de Tokio desde los diez junto con mi hermana menor y Wei nuestro mayordomo. En cuanto a mi círculo de amigos no es muy grande. Consiste en: Eriol Hiraguizawa mi mejor amigo, Tomoyo Daidouji la novia del anterior, Takashi Yamasaki con su novia Chiharu Mihara, Rika Sasaki, Naoko Yanizawa y Keitaro Long el eterno rival de mi hermana. Se preguntaran ¿Por qué solo ellos? Pues es que ellos son los pocos que conocen el hecho que nosotros utilizamos magia. Incluso Eriol es la rencarnación de un mago y Tomoyo puede leer mentes. En cuanto a los demás son perfectamente normales excepto claro por el hecho de Takashi nunca ha abierto los ojos. Da miedo el no saber si te está viendo.

Después de haber hecho el desayuno fui al cuarto para despertar a Naddy.

-Naddy levántate es hora de despertar- empecé a moverla un poco hasta que por fin abrió los ojos.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Cuándo me quede dormida?- dijo un poco desorientada.

-Tuviste una visión y luego te desmayaste. ¿A qué te referías con el despertar llegara pronto?-dije lleno de curiosidad.

-¿Ah? No lo recuerdo.-la vi bajar la cabeza incapaz de contestarme.

-Bueno en ese caso va a desayunar y después te arreglas.-al ver que me miraba confundida continúe –Recuerda que hoy iremos a ver al tío Fujitaka-

-No lo recordaba. Mejor me apresuro.-dijo para salir hecha un rayo.

En menos de una hora ya íbamos camino a casa del tío Fujitaka. El tío Fujitaka no es nuestro tío en realidad. Él había sido el mejor amigo de nuestro padre cuando este aún vivía. Desde que nos mudamos a Tokio ha sido de mucha ayuda. Él tiene un hijo: Touya. Estudia medicina en Estados Unidos gracias a que recibió una beca. Fujitaka siempre nos ha tratado como si fuéramos sus hijos. Al llegar ambos bajamos del auto y nos dirigimos a la entrada. Al tocar el timbre nos abrió un hombre de cabello castaño al igual que sus ojos. Alto y de tez morena.

-Hola niños. ¡Me alegra mucho verlos! ¿Cómo han estado?- nos preguntó muy alegre. –OH! Que descortés de mi parte.

-Hemos estado muy bien. ¿Cómo le fue en su excursión a las cercanías de Tomoeda?- le contesto Naddy con un tono alegre.

-Excelente. De hecho le pedí a su escuela si podían venir de excursión el siguiente viernes. Resulta que el castillo al que fui está casi intacto.- nos explicó tranquilamente.

-¡QUE BUENO! ¡NO HAY PRUEBA DE BIOLOGIA! Además no hemos ido de excursión este año.-dijo Naddy dando saltitos de alegría.

-Quien diría que eres el mejor promedio del instituto.-dijo yo con ironía. Era cierto Nadeshiko tenía el promedio de todo el instituto seguida por Keitaro. En cuanto a mí, soy el tercero.

-Xiao por más que odie estudiar, lo hago porque no puedo perder ante Long. De ninguna manera.- dijo poniendo cara de inocencia. Esos dos tienen una relación de lo más rara. Se odian pero no pueden vivir sin el otro.

-Cuidado del odio al amor solo hay un paso- le dijo mi tío con una sonrisa amable. Me recuerda tanto a papá.

Después seguimos platicando hasta que se nos hizo muy tarde y Wei fue a traernos. Naddy estaba muy por la excursión al igual que yo. Ambos estamos muy interesados en la arqueología al igual que lo estaba nuestro padre. De hecho fue en una excavación que financiaba el clan Li donde ellos se conocieron. Mi padre se entusiasmó tanto que fue a varias excavaciones con mi tío. Pero tuvo que volver para hacerse cargo del clan y de mamá. Cuando éramos pequeños nos contaba las aventuras que vivió viajando con Fujitaka. Lo extraño mucho aun cuando han pasado nueve años desde su muerte.

-Naddy sobre tu vi…-me calle de repente ya que ella se había quedado dormida mientras mirábamos una película.

**NDA: Mil lo sientos ** **por no haber actualizado. Tuve un bloqueo creativo. Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews. Dejen más por favor. **

**Pregunta: ¿Cuál fue su reacción al saber que Yukito y Touya eran gay? Por si se preguntan yo estaba como ¨ ¡NO PORQUE EL MUNDO ESTAN CRUEL PARA ARREBATARNOS A DOS DE LOS CHICOS MAS GUAPOS DEL ANIME!¨. Envíen su reacción por un PM por favor no un review.**

**Gracias por leer **

**Ale Cruz **


	3. Chapter 3

Declamair (no sé cómo escribe): Card Captor Sakura y sus asombrosos personajes no me pertenecen. Pertenecen al grupo Clamp. También uso ciertas partes del cuento de los Hermanos Grimm. Pero la versión es completamente mía.

**Capitulo**** 2: El ****Despertar**

**Shaoran (POV)**

Ya era viernes, el día de la excursión. Toda la clase estaba muy emocionada ya que era nuestra primera excursión en el año. En el autobús, nuestro grupo se organizó en parejas. Primero: Eriol y Tomoyo, Rika y Naoko, Chiharu y Takashi, Naddy y Keitaro y por ultimo yo. No me malentiendan no soy gay ni nada por el estilo. Tampoco es porque no les guste a las chicas. Estoy solo porque no he encontrado a la indicada. (**NDA: por que no existen chicos así?****) **

Todos estábamos en nuestros propios asuntos. Eriol estaba escuchando a Tomoyo parlotear sobre la semana de la moda. Naoko estaba leyendo una de sus típicas novelas de terror. Rika estaba viendo al profesor Terada muy sonrojada. Chiharu estaba estrangulando a Takashi por decir mentiras. Típico. Naddy tenía sus audífonos puestos y tarareaba bajito mientras miraba por la ventana. Keitaro la miraba con detenimiento mientras se ¿sonrojaba? ¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí? Si estuviera mirando a otra chica le molestaría diciendo: Cierra la boca que se te sale la baba. Pero es de mi hermanita de quien estamos hablando. Me acerque lo suficiente para susurrarle.

-Deja de mirarla así. Quiero una explicación.- dije en tono amenazador.

-Li, no sé a qué te refieres.-contesto rápidamente todavía más sonrojado que antes.

-Long sé que estabas mirando a Naddy.- dije con obviedad.

-Li baja la voz que te puede escuchar.- dijo alarmado.

-Está en su mundo. No nos va a escuchar. Sigo esperando la explicación.-dije más calmado.

-No la miraba por nada en especial. ¿Sí?-dijo con un pequeño sonrojo. Me está mintiendo.

-Di la verdad Long-dije cortante. –Sé que me estas mintiendo. Prometo que no me molestare.- soltó un suspiro para después pasarse la mano por el cabello.

-Ella me gusta, ok? ¿Eso era lo que tanto querías saber?- dijo muy sonrojado. ¿Qué? ¿A Long le gusta mi hermana? –No sé porque te preocupas tanto. Es imposible que yo alguna vez le guste.-

-Quien sabe. Pero mejor mantén esas manos donde las pueda ver.- dije un poco aprensivo al hecho que mi hermana le interese a alguien. No es que sea fea pero para mí siempre va a ser mi hermanita. (**NDA: gees… a quien se parece?) **

Luego de eso llegamos a nuestro destino. El profesor Terada nos dijo que organizáramos grupos cinco personas. Eriol, Tomoyo, Keitaro, Naddy y yo conseguimos quedarnos en un grupo. Se nos asignó el trabajo de conseguir toda la información. Así se pasó el día muy rápido. Ya era la hora de la salida pero mi grupo se quedó a petición del tío Fujitaka y el mismo se ofreció a ir a dejarnos después. Nos empezó a dar un tur más específico pero cuando pasamos cerca de la torre norte observe que Naddy ponía los ojos en blanco. Camino como posesa hasta mí y tomo mi brazo para que la siguiera. Entramos en la torre norte y subimos las angostas escaleras de caracol hasta llegar a una pequeña puerta. La abrió, entro en la pequeña habitación y camino hasta una cama en la que parecía haber algo ¿respirando? Naddy volteo a ver la cama, se agacho y dijo:

-El despertar llegara al ponerse el sol. Y veras un nuevo mundo pero debes tener mucho cuidado en quien confías.- luego de decir aquello Naddy se desplomo en el suelo. Yo iba a alzarla pero antes de darme cuenta Keitaro ya la tenía en brazos.

-Tranquilo yo la cuido- dijo en tono relajante. Asentí con la cabeza y me dirigí a la cama.

Y ahí estaba, el ángel que me había estado visitando en sueños. En ese momento recordé la visión que tuvo Naddy el domingo.¨ La hija del rey, cuando cumpla dieciséis años, se punzara con un huso de hilar y entrara en un sueño profundo del cual solo será despertada con un beso de amor verdadero y de no ser así despertara dentro de quinientos años. El despertar llegara pronto y ELLA volverá. La batalla está por comenzar. Que gane el mejor.¨ Sera ella la princesa de su visión pero en ese caso porque apareció en mis sueños. ¿La abre conocido en mi vida pasada? Mire por la ventana, el sol estaba a punto de ponerse. En cuestión de minutos ya se había puesto el sol. Y en ese momento sus parpados comenzaron a abrirse para revelar un par de esmeraldas. Me miro detenidamente para luego sonreír.

-Me alegro de volver a verte, Xiao Lang- dijo con la voz más dulce que alguna vez he oído.- ¿Tú me despertaste?-

-No usted se ha despertado sola y creo que está confundiendo con alguien que usted conoce- dije aun un tanto sorprendido porque ella sabía mi nombre. Me habrá conocido en mi vida pasada. Eso explicaría porque he soñado con ella.

-¡¿Qué?!- la vi vacilar por un momento-¡¿EN QUE AÑO ME ENCUENTRO?!- se veía muy sorprendida y asustada.

-2015- conteste secamente. ¿Pero por qué esta tan sorprendida?

-¡¿Qué?! Si yo estaba en 1515.-

**NDA: Bueno aquí dejare este capitulo. Lamento haber tardado tanto. Pero es que me fui de viaje y cuando llegue estaba preparándome para en el regreso a clases. Gracias por los reviews! Las quiero mucho! **

**BYE**


	4. Chapter 4

Declamair (no sé cómo escribe): Card Captor Sakura y sus asombrosos personajes no me pertenecen. Pertenecen al grupo Clamp. También uso ciertas partes del cuento de los Hermanos Grimm. Pero la versión es completamente mía.

**Capítulo 3: Explicaciones**

**Sakura (POV)**

No tengo la más remota idea de cómo esto me paso a mí. ¿Por qué a mí? ¿Cómo se supone que voy a aprender 500 años de historia y tecnología? Todo es tan diferente a mis tiempos incluyendo la ropa. Me sorprendió ver a la señorita Nadeshiko en pantalones o como ellos le dicen ¨jeans¨. Si mi mama me viera en uno de esos, seguro no estaría feliz. Me cohibí en el asiento del ¨automóvil¨. Para ser sincera les costó mucho que yo quisiera entrar en él. No fue hasta que Xiao Lang me dijo que era seguro que me decidí a entrar. Sigo sin entender como a pesar de ser igual al de mis tiempos no es el mismo. Poco a poco fuimos dejando a cada uno en sus respectivas casas hasta que llegamos a una, de aspecto acogedor. Era de un color amarillo muy bonito pero lo mejor era el jardín en el cual se notaba que tenía años de trabajo. Salimos del auto y entramos a la casa, nos dirigimos a la sala y nos sentamos.

-¿Cómo se siente? ¿Necesita o desea alguna cosa?- asentí con la cabeza. -¿Qué es?- me pregunto el hombre de sonrisa amable.

-Deseo… no NECESITO que me expliquen cómo es que llegue hasta aquí y que será de mi ahora- dije con ojos suplicantes. Vi a la señorita Nadeshiko soltar un suspiro. El señor Fujitaka fue por té y galletas. Dejándonos a los jóvenes solos.

-Supongo que usted está al tanto de su hechizo, maldición o como quiera llamarle- dijo la señorita en tono calmado y yo asentí con la cabeza.-Bueno al parecer usted conoció a un joven pocas semanas antes de su cumpleaños. Podría considerarlo amor a primera vista, razón por la cual ningún joven aparte de él podría despertarla. Además todos eso jóvenes que lo intentaron querían el trono o solo su belleza. Por ende se tuvo que cumplir el plazo de 500 años.-

-¿Cómo sabe usted todo eso?- dije con pura curiosidad.

-Vera princesa, nuestra familia- dijo señalado al chico de ojos ámbares y sí misma. –Posee magia. Yo soy una vidente y Xiao Lang es hechicero. En realidad hace un mes, su difunta madre me encomendó la tarea de buscarla y guiarla en lo que será su nuevo mundo. Seremos sus protectores y guías, estaremos a su disposición en todo momento. Y en cuanto a que será de usted pues por los momentos – en ese momento el señor entro con una bandeja que contenía tazas de té y unos pastelillos.-si el tío está de acuerdo estudiaras con el hasta que estés apta para ir con nosotros a nuestra escuela.-el asintió – Mañana iremos a comprarte algo de ropa un poco más actualiza y te iremos introduciendo poco a poco en la sociedad y tecnología. ¿Tiene alguna pregunta?-

-¿Dónde me quedare?-

-Aquí con el tío. Lamentablemente solo tenemos tres habitaciones en nuestro departamento y están ocupadas. Mañana vendremos a traerte a la una en punto.- se oyó lo que me habían dicho que era una bocina.-Nos tenemos que ir Wei está aquí. Que descanse princesa.- dijo Xiao Lang parándose y tomando mi mano para besarla. Acción que me hizo sonrojarme mucho. Se dirigió a la puerta y se detuvo esperando a la señorita.

-Nos vemos mañana, princesa-

-Que descanse, señorita-

-Princesa le puedo pedir un favor- paro un a momento y yo asentí- Podría dejar de llamarme señorita es muy formal-

-Está bien en ese caso tu llámame Sakura- dije con una sonrisa.

-Claro. Que duermas bien.- así ellos se fueron por la puerta.

-¿Desea que le muestre su habitación para que descanse?-

-Si no es molestia- el señor me dedico una sonrisa. Se levantó y me ofreció su mano en forma de ayuda la cual acepte. El me guio a una habitación muy bien decorada.

-Nadeshiko ha dejado unas mudas de ropas para usted. Llámeme si necesita alguna cosa- me sonrió y yo le devolví el gesto.

-Gracias por su hospitalidad-

-No hay de que-

Así el abandonó la habitación dejándome sola con mis pensamientos. Me acerque a la cama, donde estaban las mudas y me puse unos pijamas. Deje el resto de las mudas en una mesa y me deje caer sin mucha gracia debo admitir en la cama. Para alguien que durmió quinientos años estaba exhausta, habían sido muchas emociones para un solo día. Me deje atrapar en los brazos de Morfeo.

A la mañana siguiente, me desperté, me di una ducha y me cambie para luego ir a la cocina que olía muy rico. Me encontré con que el señor Fujitaka estaba utilizando un delantal muy gracioso. El me ofreció desayuno, el cual me supo delicioso. Aún faltaban unas dos horas para que llegaran a recogerme así que Fujitaka me hizo leerle un libro para empezar a evaluarme. Se sorprendió al ver que leía perfectamente y no lo culpo a las mujeres en mis tiempos no se les permitía estudiar más allá del cuarto grado pero gracias a Dios el rey hizo una excepción conmigo y me consiguió la mejor institutriz del país. El tiempo se pasó volando y me sorprendí cuando escuche que tocaban la puerta. Me despedí del señor y salí de la casa. Camine al auto donde Xiao Lang me estaba esperando para abrir la puerta para mí.

Al llegar no pude contener mi sorpresa ya que el ¨centro comercial¨ era tan o más grande que un castillo. Ahí Nadeshiko me presento como Kinomoto Sakura la segunda hija de su tío que volvió de China hace poco. La única que sabía la verdad era Daidouji Tomoyo (de las chicas) ya que ella estaba ahí cuando desperté. Pase una buena tarde, compre mucha ropa y lo más importante hice buenas amigas. Aunque al volver casi no nos caben las bolsa en el auto. Pobre Xiao Lang, a él le toco bajar todo.

**NDA: Siento haber ausentado tanto tiempo pero me fui de viaje y al volver recién inicie clases así que no tenía tiempo. Gracias por los reviews. Envíen más por favor. Las (os) quiero. Espero poder actualizar pronto.**

**Bye**


	5. Chapter 5

Declamair (no sé cómo escribe): Card Captor Sakura y sus asombrosos personajes no me pertenecen. Pertenecen al grupo Clamp. También uso ciertas partes del cuento de los Hermanos Grimm. Pero la versión es completamente mía.

**Capítulo 4: Un Nuevo Mundo**

**Sakura (POV)**

Han pasado un par de semanas. Nadeshiko y Xiao Lang han venido todos los días a visitarme. Según el señor Fujitaka dentro de una semana estaré lista para ir al colegio con ellos. En realidad solo me ha costado utilizar la tecnología. Hasta ahora puedo utilizar el celular y la televisión. Aun me cuesta utilizar la computadora. Cambiando de tema, hoy saldré con Tomoyo y Nadeshiko de compras. Claro que Tomoyo y yo tuvimos que amenazar a Naddy para que fuera. Me di la vuelta en la cama para ver la hora. 10:00 am. ¿Qué? ¡ME LEVANTE TARDE! Me bañe y cambie lo más rápido posible. Al bajar las escaleras vi una nota que decía que el señor Fujitaka se había tenido que ir temprano a la universidad. Tome una manzana y me senté a esperar que vinieran por mí. En menos de diez minutos ya estaban tocando el timbre.

-Hola- dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo.

-Hola ¿nos vamos?-

-Hai- solo nos tocó caminar unas pocas cuadras y llegamos al centro comercial más cercano. Empezamos a ir por varias tiendas. Estaba disfrutando mucho del día de chicas excepto porque varios chicos se nos quedaban viendo de una forma muy extraña. Y es que Naddy usaba unos shorts que le llegaban a la mitad del muslo, una blusa rosada destapada en la espalda y un par de tenis Jordan creo que así se llaman que negro con rosa. Por el contrario, Tomoyo usaba un simple vestido azul de falda ancha que le llegaba a media pierna con unos zapatos de tacón no tan altos. Yo solo me puse una blusa blanca, unos jeans y unas sandalias cafés. Al parecer notaron que estaba incomoda pues me voltearon a ver.

-No te preocupes Sakura. Solo te ven porque eres muy bonita.- me dijo Tomoyo de manera afable. En caso de que siguiera estando incomoda Naddy les envió un mirada asesina que hasta a mí me da miedo.

-Oye Naddy ¿Por qué Long no vino contigo?- pregunte para desviar la conversación.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo preguntas? Él no tiene por qué ir conmigo a todas partes.- dijo confundida.

-Es que yo pensé que era tu novio porque se nota que tu…-en ese momento Tomoyo me tapo la boca.

-Ella todavía no se da cuenta deja que él se lo diga- dijo bajito para que solo yo la oyera.

-Oigan ¿de qué tanto hablan?-

-De nada- dijimos al mismo tiempo.

Decidimos que era hora de almorzar así que nos dirigimos a Sushi Totemo (mi restaurante favorito de La Ceiba).

-Y Sakura ¿dentro de cuanto podrás ir a la escuela con nosotros?- me pregunto Naddy.

-Por lo que me dijo el señor Fujitaka podre entra la siguiente semana. Estoy tan entusiasmada.-

-Eso es lo que todo el mundo dice el primer día al cabo de tres días vas a querer volver a tu tiempo- me dijo Tomoyo.

-¿Y cómo es la escuela?-

-No te pierdes de mucho. Maestros aburridos, largas tareas y el querer volver a tu cama todo el día.- dijo Naddy con aburrimiento.

-¿Y los compañeros?-

-Son normales supongo.- dijo Tomoyo

-Oh entiendo-

Platicamos un poco más y luego seguimos pasando por las tiendas.

**Normal (POV)**

Las chicas iban tan distraídas que no se daban cuenta que dos personas las observaban desde una esquina oscura. Una de las figuras era perteneciente a una mujer y la otra a un hombre un poco más alto.

-Entonces ¿Cuál es el plan?-le pregunto el misterioso hombre.

-Aguarda mi fiel sirviente. Debemos mantener un perfil bajo. Por ahora síguelas.- dijo con calma. Y empezó a caminar con el lado contrario.

-¿Y usted a donde se dirige?-

-No es necesario que siga aquí –

Luego de eso el hombre empezó a caminar silenciosamente a las jovencitas.

**Naddy (POV)**

Las chicas no sean dado cuenta pero hace rato un tipo nos ha estado siguiendo. Me estado preguntando si debería decirles o no pero al final pensé que les arruinaría la tarde así que no les diré nada. Iba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que choque con alguien. No me dolió nada. Frente mío había una mano y al levantar la vista note que era el mismo tipo que nos había estado siguiendo.

-Lo lamento estaba muy distraído. Déjeme ayudarle.- dijo con una leve sonrisa.

-No se preocupe yo estoy bien – dije calmadamente pero en realidad estaba asustada pues me di cuenta que mi cabello se había apartado del lado derecho de mi cuello en el cual estaba mi marca de guardiana. Así que con un movimiento rápido hice que mi cabello volviera a su respectivo lugar.

-Vamos Naddy nos tenem… ¿Quién es tu amigo?- me pregunto Sakura.

-No es mi amigo solo alguien con quien tropecé, Saku. Vámonos y un gusto en tropezar contigo, creo.- dije con una sonrisa pero aun desconfió de él.

Caminamos tranquilamente hasta el estacionamiento donde nos esperaba la limosina de Tomoyo. Hoy nos quedaríamos a dormir en su casa. Al llegar fuimos directamente a su cuarto. Empezamos a hablar de cosas triviales hasta que sacaron el tema de mi tatuaje.

-¿Entonces nos vas a hablar de el?- pregunto Tomoyo tan curiosa como siempre. Solté un largo suspiro antes de empezar con mi explicación.

-Verán a cada vidente se le otorga una misión por la cual se nos realiza un tatuaje- retire el cabello del lado derecho del cuello para revelar el tatuaje de una flor de cerezo con un cuervo un poco más pequeño en un extremo. –La flor de cerezo representa a Sakura. Yo soy su guardiana.-

-¿Y el cuervo?- pregunto Saku nerviosa.

-Para serte sincera no lo sé.-

**Normal (POV)**

El mismo joven estaba parado frente a la mansión Daidouji.

-La encontré. Encontré a su guardiana.-

-Bien hecho. Eso significa que la princesa está cerca.-

**NDA: Hola a todos. Lamento haber tardado tanto. El colegio consume mi vida. Si tengo suerte el siguiente viernes puedo actualizar. Gracias por los reviews! Dejen más por favor! Los quiero mucho.**

**Bye**


	6. Chapter 6

Declamair (no sé cómo escribe): Card Captor Sakura y sus asombrosos personajes no me pertenecen. Pertenecen al grupo Clamp. También uso ciertas partes del cuento de los Hermanos Grimm. Pero la versión es completamente mía.

**Capítulo 5: Primer Día de Clases: Parte 1**

**Sakura (POV)**

¿Qué es ese irritante sonido? No me está dejando dormir. No quiero abrir los ojos. Ya que. Ah es eso a lo que le dicen despertador. ¿Qué horas son? Son las 6:30 am. ¡6:30! VOY A LLEGAR TARDE. Me bañe y me cambie lo más rápido que pude. Al bajar las escaleras tome una tostada y salí de la casa rápidamente. Iba a empezar a correr cuando note el auto de Shaoran estacionado enfrente a la casa. Camine hasta él y toque la ventana. ¿Así se llama verdad?

-Sakura ¿Qué haces ahí afuera? Apúrate sube- me dijo Naddy y me subí al asiento trasero. El trayecto al colegio fue relativamente corto. Al llegar Naddy me dijo donde era la dirección ya que tenía que ir por unos papeles.

Al entrar a la dirección note que había seis personas más ahí. Todos parecen tener más o menos mi edad. Me acerque al mostrador para que me dieran la sección en la que me tocaba y el horario. Después de eso me dirigí a mi aula que gracias a Dios era la misma de Shaoran y Naddy.

Note que las seis personas también eran de esta sección. Toco el timbre y el profesor empezó con la presentación de sus nuevos alumnos. El primero que se presento fue un chico de ojos azules, tez pálida, alto, complexión atlética y de cabello rubio casi blanco. Era muy atractivo. Pero no más que Shaoran. Espera ¿Por qué dije eso?

-Hola a todos. Mi nombre es Amano Tadashi. Si quieren pueden decirme Tadashi. Vengo Estados Unidos. Tengo dieciocho años.-dijo esto y después avanzo un chico de ojos grises, tez blanca, alto, complexión atlética y cabello negro.

-Hola. Mi nombre es Akisuki Ryu. Vengo de Osaka. Tengo dieciocho años. Espero que nos llevemos bien.- la siguiente fue una chica de ojos amarillos, tez blanca, altura mediana, complexión delgada y cabello negro corto que le llegaba hasta los hombros.

-Hola mi nombre es Akisuki Megumi. Vengo de Osaka. Tengo dieciocho años.-dijo cortante y sin interés. Luego fue el turno de una chica de ojos cafés, tez oscura, altura mediana, complexión delgada y cabello negro que era solo un poco más largo que el de Megumi.

-Mi nombre es Gasai Akame. Vengo de Kioto. Tengo diecisiete años.- dijo para ser seguida por un chico el cual tenía ojos azul cobalto, tez blanca, alto, complexión atlética y con cabello pelirrojo.

-Mi nombre es Takishima Kauro. Soy de aquí pero me cambiaron de colegio. Tengo dieciocho años.- y por ultimo estaba un chico de ojos verdes no como los míos los de él son un poco más claros, tez blanca, alto, complexión atlética y cabello castaño claro que hasta se podría confundir con rubio.

-Hola, mi nombre es Mitsukuni Kotaro. Vengo de Kioto. Tengo 18 años.-dijo este y luego yo hice mi propia presentación.

Después de eso el profesor nos ubicó a cada uno de nosotros. Amano se sentó al lado derecho de Eriol, Megumi al lado derecho de Tomoyo, Ryu enfrente de Nadeshiko, Gasai frente a Keitaro, Takishima al lado derecho de Gasai, Mitsukuni al lado derecho de Keitaro y por ultimo yo me senté frente a Shaoran. En cuanto a las clases pues resultaron muy entretenidas al menos para mí pero note que Naddy estaba al borde de caer dormida. Pronto llego el receso, Naddy y Tomoyo me apresuraron para salir.

Me enseñaron los alrededores. Después nos dirigimos a la cafetería para comprar algo de comer. Hoy va a ser un día interesante.

**Naddy (POV)**

Abandone a Saku y Tomoyo en la cafetería para ir a caminar sola. Iba caminando por el patio cuando repentinamente una rosa roja apareció en mi campo de visión. Me di la vuelta y observe a Akisuki Ryu con curiosidad.

-Una flor para otra flor.-dijo con voz ronca cerca de mi oído. Me aleje de el un poco incomoda por esta situación. –Oye ¿Podrías decirme tu nombre?-

-Li Nadeshiko- no puede evitar que me sonrojase un poco por su cercanía.

-¿Te molestaría dar un paseo conmigo o prefieres que tengamos una cita el sábado?- no sé qué me ponía más incómoda el tono de su voz o el hecho que me había tomado con su brazo por la cintura.

-Y… Yo… eto- no podía articular una frase coherente.

-¡Na-chan! ¡Na-chan!- me di vuelta aun sabiendo quien me estaba llamando. Koizumi Risa había sido mi mejor amiga desde que llegue de Hong Kong. Es una chica alta, delgada, cabello color salmón y ojos cafés.

-¡Ri-chan!- me aparte de Akisuki lo más rápido posible y fui a encontrarme con Risa quien estaba caminando con su novio Otani. Un chico de mi estatura por lo cual era mucho más bajo que Risa, cabello café, ojos cafés y era el actual capitán del equipo de básquetbol a pesar de su altura.

-Na-chan hace bastante que no te veo y parece que por fin conseguiste un novio- dijo Risa con una mirada picara.

-Li-chan me prometiste que Shaoran y yo íbamos a ser los primero en darnos cuenta- empezó a protestar Otani.

-Pero Otani-kun, él no es mi novio.- dijo en protesta. Otani siempre me había tratado como a su hermanita. –Además no se te olvide que fui yo quien te con Ri-chan-

-Como sea. Na-chan podemos hacer una pijamada hoy o mañana. Si quieres puedes invitar a Tommy y esa nueva amiga tuya. ¿Cómo se llama?-

-Saku claro la hacemos en tu casa mañana-dije con entusiasmo.

-Oye y dime ¿Qué quiere ese galán contigo?- dijo cerca de mi oído para que Otani no nos escuchara.

-El me pidió una cita- dije muy avergonzada.

-¿Y qué le dijiste?-

-No le conteste- después de unos momentos Risa y Otani se fueron. Volví a donde estaba Akisuki.

-Yo… lo siento pero no te conozco mucho tal vez cuando nos conozcamos más- dije para luego irme pero de repente sentí que me tomaban del brazo y me encerraban en un pequeño cuarto de limpieza.

**NDA: Hola todas (os). Por fin terminaron los exámenes. Recientemente me avisaron que alguien se estaba robando mis historias y poniendo las en Wattpad. Gracias Diamond CBS por avisarme. Ahora decidí poner mis historias en Wattpad con el nombre AlejandraSaku. Por favor avísenme si hay plagio. Gracias por los reviews y dejen más por favor.**

**Bye**


	7. Chapter 7

Declamair (no sé cómo escribe): Card Captor Sakura y sus asombrosos personajes no me pertenecen. Pertenecen al grupo Clamp. También uso ciertas partes del cuento de los Hermanos Grimm. Tampoco Risa y Otani, ellos son de Lovely Complex. Pero la versión es completamente mía.

**Capítulo 6: Primer Día De Clases Parte 2**

**Naddy (POV)**

¡¿QUE MIERDA?! ¡¿QUIEN RAYOS ME ENCERRO AQUÍ?! Empecé a contar hasta diez para calmarme. Me di la vuelta y vi la figura de un hombre. Me asuste y hasta a punto de gritar cuando él me tapo la boca.

-No grites que nos van a descubrir-dijo con calma. Alto ¿esa no es la voz de Long? Encendió la luz y en efecto era Long.

-¿Por qué nos encerraste aquí?- dije conteniendo las ganas de golpearlo.

-¿Qué estabas con ese tipo? Acaso ¿te gusta?- esa emoción en sus ojos es ¿furia? En serio él es el que está furioso. Fue el quien me encerró aquí en primer lugar.

-No me gusta y si ese fuera el caso no tendría por qué darte explicaciones.-

-Claro que si-dijo con mucho enojo.

-Ilumíname por favor-

-Porque… yo… yo…-note que se puso nervioso y sonrojado de repente. Sonó la campana pero la siguiente clase era un periodo libre.

El ambiente se estaba poniendo muy tenso. Solté un suspiro y me dispuse a salir pero de pronto Keitaro me aprisiono entre la pared y el. Me tomo con su brazo por la cintura. A diferencia de cuando Akisuki lo había hecho, Long me producía paz y seguridad aun que sentí que en cualquier momento iba a morir de taquicardia. Aun que me gustaba tenerlo así de cerca no sé porque, intente apártalo dándole inútiles golpes en el pecho.

-Long… podrías… soltarme… por fa-favor-genial ahora también estoy nerviosa.

-Akisuki no lo apartaste- ¿Acaso esta celoso? Pero no tendría por qué estar celoso y que tengo que ver yo en todo esto. **(NDA: no sé si lo sabrá pero este personaje está basado en mí. Y esta sería mi reacción. Gracias despiste crónico.)**

-No sé por qué te molesta-dije intentando mirar para otro lado que no fuera sus ojos.

-Claro que molesta. Po… Porque…tú me…-jamás en mi vida lo había visto como hoy. No era el mismo Long arrogante, seguro de sí mismo y dulce. Ahora se portaba celoso, nervioso y tímido siempre igual de dulce. Sentí se ponía un poco más firme en mi cintura. Me obligue a mí misma a verlo a los ojos. No paso mucho cuando vi a Long acercarse, pude sentir su aliento y oler su colonia. Me sorprendió el hecho que estuviera tan cerca pero me sorprendió aún más cuando sentí sus labios rosar los mismo levemente para después darme un beso más real. Me quede paralizada. Uno: porque este era mi primer beso y dos: porque hasta hace menos de diez minutos él había sido mi rival y mi mejor amigo. No sé si fue por instinto o yo quería hacerlo pero respondí al beso. Coloque mis brazos alrededor de su cuello para atraerlo más a mí. Nos empezó a faltar el oxígeno así que nos separamos. Abrí mis ojos asustada. ¿Qué demonios ocurre conmigo? Lo empuje con toda mi fuerza y salí corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo. Podía oír como me llamaba pero lo ignore y seguí corriendo.

**Sakura (POV)**

Tomoyo y yo comimos en la cafetería. Nadeshiko se había ido hace un rato. Cuando toco la campana me iba a levantar ir a clase cuando Tomoyo me aviso que el siguiente periodo era libre. Cuando íbamos saliendo de la cafetería, nos encontramos con Gasai Akame y Akisuki Megumi. Las cuatro caminamos por un rato cuando nos separamos. Tomoyo dijo que quería enseñarme algo. Cuando llegamos vi que era un gran árbol de cerezo. Al ver para arriba notamos a Naddy que estaba sentada en una rama con la mirada pensativa.

**Normal (POV)**

-¿Cree que ya sea hora de atacar?- dijo una voz femenina desde las sombras.

-No lo sé. Cualquiera de las podría ser la princesa-dijo pensativa.

-Recuerde que el color del campo de fuerza es rosa-

-Vaya parece que por una vez se te ocurre algo inteligente-

-Bueno vamos a atacar pero que nadie nos vea-

**Shaoran (POV)**

Hay algo que me dice que algo malo va a pasar. ¿Dónde está Sakura? Lo primero que hice fue ir por Eriol y luego de explicarle adonde lo llevaba fuimos corriendo al lugar favorito de Tomoyo y mi hermana. Cuando llegamos vimos que Nadeshiko las tenía a las otras dos en un solo campo de fuerza mientras intentaba parar los ataques que aparentemente venían de la nada.

Rápidamente Eriol saco su báculo y yo mi espada. Y empezamos a batallar con aquellas esferas mágicas. Lastimosamente una de las esferas golpeo fuertemente el campo de fuerza con lo que logro romperlo. Pero Naddy hizo unos individuales con mucha velocidad. Volvió a tocar la campana y sorpresivamente los ataques desaparecieron. No tuvimos tiempo para pensar pues nos apresuramos para llegar a clase.

**Sakura (POV)**

Llegamos por fin a la clase, tarde debo admitir. Y el resto del día paso sin muchas novedades excepto por montones de tareas. Pasamos por nuestros casilleros.

-Oigan quieren ¿Qué vayamos a mi casa para hacerla tarea?- dijo Naddy.

-Claro pero no que siempre ibas a departamento de Long para hacer la tarea- dijo Tomoyo con cara duda.

-Pues me dijo que tendría visitas hoy así que no podremos hacerla juntos y antes que se me olvide ¿quieren venir conmigo a una pijamada mañana? Va a ser en la casa de Ri-chan. Así Saku la puede conocer.- dijo con nerviosismo.

-Claro – dijimos las dos al mismo tiempo.

-Nos está escondiendo algo- me dijo Tomoyo al oído.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Porque está nerviosa, ha estado evadiendo a Long y puso un campo de fuerza sobre ella misma para que yo no pudiera leer su mente-

El resto de la tarde la pasamos en casa de Naddy haciendo tarea y hablando de cualquier cosa. Fue un primer día interesante.

**NDA: Hola a todos. Dios bendiga su semana santa. Wii! No hay clases. Gracias por los reviews y por favor dejen más. Iba a hacer un episodio especial por el cumpleaños de Sakura pero en la historia el cumpleaños ya paso y se me hizo tarde. Bueno chicas en el siguiente capítulo habrá verdad y reto. Dejare que ustedes los elijan. Así déjenlo en su review o envíenme un mensaje privado. Por cierto si no han visto Lovely Complex se los recomiendo. Los quiero.**

**Bye**


	8. Chapter 8

Declamair (no sé cómo escribe): Card Captor Sakura y sus asombrosos personajes no me pertenecen. Pertenecen al grupo Clamp. También uso ciertas partes del cuento de los Hermanos Grimm. Tampoco Risa y Otani, ellos son de Lovely Complex. Pero la versión es completamente mía.

**Capítulo 7: La Pijamada**

**Sakura (POV)**

Entonces según lo que me explicaron una pijamada es ir a la casa de una amiga y quedarse a dormir. Estaba en mi cuarto preparando todo lo que me dijeron. Como: pijama, uniforme y bolsa de dormir. Cuando oí que tocaban la puerta, me levante a abrir y me encontré con Shaoran parado al otro lado. Lo invite a pasar y nos sentamos en la mesa de estudio.

-¿Podría hacerle una pregunta, princesa?- pregunto viéndome a los ojos.

-Claro, pregunta lo que quieras.-

-¿De casualidad usted sabe si ha ocurrido algo entre Long y mi hermana?- dijo con curiosidad

-No, pero se me hace extraño que ella lo evita y él se mira como si sintiera culpable. ¿Qué pudo haber pasado?-

-Tal vez Long ya le confeso sus sentimientos pero estoy seguro que ella no actuaria así- en eso una idea cruzo por mi mente

-¿Qué tal si no se lo dijo pero se lo demostró?-

-¿Te refieres a que la beso?- dijo con duda. Asentí con la cabeza.

-Piénsalo. Eso explicaría el cambio de actitud.-

-Supongo que podría ser cierto pero ¿Cómo se sentirá con todo esto?-

-Pude que este confundida pero creo sabrá cómo resolverlo-

-Lamento haber venido sin avisar pero estoy muy preocupado por ella-

-No me molesta en lo absoluto.- y ahí señoras y señores fue cuando nos dimos cuenta que nos habíamos acercado inconscientemente. Podía sentir su aliento, nuestras frentes estaban a tres o cuatro centímetros de tocarse y nos habíamos tomado de la mano sin darnos cuenta. Un par de centímetros y daría mi primer beso. Vi que él se acercaba pero…

-¡Vamos Saku, ya nos tenemos que i…- entro Naddy por la puerta y se quedó boquiabierta –Oh! Estoy interrumpiendo. Bueno yo nunca vine y continúen con lo que estaban haciendo- luego salió por la puerta. Nos separamos instantáneamente pero nuestras manos continuaron entre lazadas.

-Yo lo siento, princesa. No me di cuenta que estábamos tan cerca.- dijo el rascando su nuca.

-no te preocupes por eso- dije calmadamente pero no podía calmar a mi pobre corazón.

-Bueno creo que deberíamos irnos-

-Si- dije tomando mi bolsa para irnos.

El camino a casa de Koizumi no fue muy largo pero no podía dejar de pensar en lo ocurrido con Shaoran. ¡¿DIOS, POR QUE TENGO TANTAS GANAS DE BESARLO?! Me pregunto si yo le gusto. Cuando menos me di cuenta ya estábamos frente a la casa, nos despedimos de Shaoran y una chica muy alta nos dejó pasar.

-Bueno las presento, Koizumi Risa, mi mejor amiga. Y Kinomoto Sakura, hija de mi tío Fujitaka,- estrechamos manos y sonreímos.

-Espero que seamos muy buenas amigas- dijo con sinceridad.

-Yo también-

-Ri-chan ¿invitaste a Nobu o Tanaka? – pregunto Naddy.

-Si pero Nobu tiene una cita con Nakao y Chiharu con Suzuki. Pero Seiko vino.-

-Hay algo muy importante que no debes hacer frente a Seiko- me dijo Naddy.

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunte curiosa

-No le llames por su nombre ni menciones que es un chico-

-¿Es un chico?-

-Si pero se cree chica. Y nosotras la queremos de todas formas- dijo Koizumi.

-Ok. No hay problema.-

Subimos las escaleras al cuarto de Risa y ahí había una chica de cabello rubio y parecía muy mona.

-Hola mi nombre es Seiko y tu ¿cómo te llamas?-

-Me llamo Sakura-

Luego de eso, empezamos a platicar, arreglar nuestro cabello, pintar nuestras uñas y jugarnos bromas. Cuando a Tomoyo se le ocurrió jugar verdad o reto. Al parecer te preguntan secretos o te hacen hacer alguna locura.

-Ok, ya que a mí se me ocurrió, voy primero. Naddy verdad o reto- dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa muy extraña.

-Verdad- dijo Naddy algo nerviosa.

-Dinos ¿Qué quería Akisuki contigo ayer en el almuerzo?-

-Yo… bueno él quería ir a una cita conmigo. Me toca. Saku verdad o reto- parecía algo aliviada por la pregunta.

-Reto-

-Te reto a que mañana vayas a pedirle una cita a mi hermano-

-¿QUE?-

-Elegiste reto ahora te toca hacer. Además hoy cuando entre al cuarto no me pareció que te desagradara su compañía- me dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

-Está bien. Me toca. Seiko verdad o reto-

-Verdad-

-¿Te gusta algún chico?-

-De hecho, me gusta Otani pero últimamente me pongo muy nerviosa cerca de Haruka. Risa verdad o reto-

-Verdad-

-¿Qué es lo más vergonzoso que te ha pasado con Otani?-

-Esa es difícil. Supongo que la vez que vino a disculparse a medianoche y durmió en mi cuarto. En la mañana mi padre entro a mi cuarto y fue un caos total. Pero nosotros no hicimos nada malo. Naddy verdad o reto-

-Pero si le tocaba a Tomoyo-

-Yo puedo elegir a quien quiera-

-Ok verdad-

Vi que Tomoyo le susurraba algo al oído y luego las dos sonrieron como lunáticas.

-Dinos ¿Qué ocurrió con Long?-

-El… bueno yo…- empezó a jugar con sus manos-¡EL ME BESO!

-¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? ¿Por qué?- preguntamos todas al mismo tiempo.

-No quieren que les explique el cómo o sí. Cuando, ayer. Donde, en un cuarto de limpieza. Porque, no lo tengo muy claro. Solo sé que se puso como loco después de lo de Akisuki. Pero no lo deje explicarme ya que después del beso, me fui como alma que lleva el diablo. Bueno ahí dejemos el tema. Tomoyo verdad o reto.-

-Reto.-

-Te reto a pasar toda una semana sin ir de compras-

-CRUEL. Naddy verdad o reto-

-Por Dios que tienen contra mí. Reto-

-Te reto a ir en una cita con Akisuki-

-Lo hare pero que sea una triple cita. Saku y mi hermano, tú y Eriol y Akisuki y yo.

-Me parece bien-

Por Dios, Keitaro se va a poner como loco cuando se entere. Pero empiezo a creer que ese el propósito de Tomoyo. Así él se va a animar para pedirle a Naddy que sea su novia. Bueno el resto de la noche fue muy entretenida. Me agradan las chicas y presiento que todas seremos muy buenas amigas.

**NDA: Hola chicos. Lamento no haber actualizado antes. Me preguntaron si tenía fics de Lovely Complex, no tengo pero está en la lista. Más adelante hare un capítulo de verdad o reto entre todos los personajes. Gracias por los reviews! **** LOS QUIERO MUCHO. Y felicidades a todos ya van más de 500 visitas en 13 días. El domingo 19 es el Natsu Matsuri aquí en La Ceiba. Espero que puedan venir así de paso las conozco. Aunque no soy famosa como para que viajen a conocer.**

**Bye**


	9. Chapter 9

Declamair (no sé cómo escribe): Card Captor Sakura y sus asombrosos personajes no me pertenecen. Pertenecen al grupo Clamp. También uso ciertas partes del cuento de los Hermanos Grimm. Tampoco Risa y Otani, ellos son de Lovely Complex. Pero la versión es completamente mía.

**Capítulo 8: Explicaciones**

**Shaoran (POV)**

Después de dejar a las chicas en casa de Koizumi-chan, les envié un mensaje a los chicos para que nos reuniéramos en mi departamento por dos razones: 1. Ocupaba saber que le ocurría a mi hermana y 2. Quería saber qué hacer con lo de Sakura. Al cabo de diez minutos ya estábamos todos reunidos en mi departamento. El silencio se volvió muy incómodo, vi como Eriol tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción como si el supiera exactamente lo que estaba pasando.

-Entonces ¿para qué nos llamaste?- dijo Long algo nervioso como si no quisiera verme a los ojos.

-Bueno los llame por dos cosas- hice una pequeña pausa para después soltar un leve suspiro.-Long quiero que me digas que fue lo que le paso a mi hermana. Desde ayer está muy distraída, bueno más de la cuenta, y he visto que te está evitando. ¿Acaso tu sabes la razón?-

-Ella se encuentra así por mi maldita culpa- dijo mientras se agarraba la cabeza con los codos en las rodillas.

-¿Qué le hiciste?- dije con enfado pero ejerciendo el suficiente autocontrol para no tomarlo por el cuello de la camisa que lleva puesta.

-Bueno es que ayer cuando estábamos en receso quise ir a hablar con ella pero…

**Flashback Keitaro (POV)**

Tal vez pueda decirle lo que siento. Tal vez ella siente lo mismo. Pero ¿Qué pasaría si no es así? ¿Podría arruinar nuestra amistad? ¿Podre seguir feliz con solo observarla de lejos? Debo dejar de pensar en idioteces. Esto solo me pone más nervioso. Por fin la encontré pero ¿Por qué hace Akisuki caminando detrás de ella? Le está dando una flor y hablando al oído. ¿Por qué rayos deja que él le coquetee? ¿Acaso se siente atraída por él? Ahora si se pasó. ¿Quién se cree para tomarla así por la cintura? ¿Por qué ella no lo aparta? Miro que ella voltea a otro lado y sonríe. Seguí el trayecto de su mirada para ver a Otani y Koizumi. Ella se apartó de el rápidamente para ir a saludarlos, al cabo de unos minutos volvió con él. Le dijo algo y se retiró. No sé qué se apodero de mí en ese momento pero antes de darme cuenta ya me había encerrado con ella en un cuarto de limpieza. Vi que estaba a punto de gritar así que le tape la boca.

-No grites que nos van a descubrir-dije para calmarla.

-¿Por qué nos encerraste aquí?-dijo con lo que pude notar era enfado. Era yo el que debía estar enfadado. ¿Cree que no la vi con el imbécil de Akisuki?

-¿Qué estabas con ese tipo? Acaso ¿te gusta?- dije casi sin pensar pero es que estaba tan molesto con ella. ¿Por qué solo conmigo se porta tan dominante y a la defensiva? No vi que a él lo tratara mal o se alejara de él.

-No me gusta y si ese fuera el caso no tendría por qué darte explicaciones.- dijo con mucha autosuficiencia.

-Claro que si- dije todavía más enfadado.

-Ilumíname por favor- bueno era ahora o nunca.

-Porque… yo… yo…- Dios ¿Por qué me cuesta tan decírselo? Sonó la campana pero la siguiente clase era periodo libre.

Vi como suspiraba y se daba la vuelta para irse pero claro que no la iba a dejar. Con un movimiento rápido la aprisione entre la puerta y mi mismo. Aprovechando me de eso pase mi brazo por su pequeña cintura. Se sentía tan bien entre mis brazos como si nunca tuviera que soltarla. Mi corazón latía como loco. Pero sentí como ella intentaba apartarme, esto me molesto todavía más si es posible.

-Long… podrías… soltarme… por fa-favor- dijo muy nerviosa.

-Akisuki no lo apartaste- dije a modo de protesta.

-No sé por qué te molesta- que no puede notar mis sentimientos. Note que estaba evitando mi mirada.

-Claro que molesta. Po… Porque…tú me…- ¿Por qué me tengo que poner así con ella? Nunca había estado tan nervioso con otras chicas.

Afirme un poco mi brazo en su cintura. En ese momento, ella volteo a verme. No pude contenerme. Acerque mi rostro al suyo, ni siquiera lo pensé dos veces. Quería decirle todo lo que sentía por ella en ese mismo instante. Al principio solo roce sus labios pero después la bese como si se me fuera la vida en ello. Primero se paralizo, luego de unos segundos empezó a corresponder el beso. Sentí como sus brazos colocaban alrededor de mi cuello y me atrajo más a ella. Pero cuando nos separamos me miro con un terror profundo en sus ojos, me empujo y se fue corriendo tan rápido que no pude detenerla.

**Fin del Flashback y el Keitaro (POV)**

-¿Eso fue lo que pasó?- pregunte calmadamente sin poder creérmelo. Vi como asintió. Entonces era verdad. Sin reprimirme le propine un puñetazo que le impacto el labio, el cual ahora sangraba.

-Shaoran!- me grito Eriol como si él fuese mi padre.

-Eriol está bien. Me lo merezco después de todo fui un completo idiota- dijo mientras iba por el botiquín de primeros auxilios.

-¿Cuál era la otra razón para que nos llamaras?- pregunto Eriol mientras ayudaba a Long.

-Ah eso.- dije muy sonrojado y viendo el piso como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

-Vamos cuéntanos- dijo Long.

-Bueno lo que paso fue que… bueno…

**Flashback **

Me estaba preocupando mucho el estado de mi hermana así que decidí preguntarle a Tomoyo pero ella no sabía nada. Así que aproveche que íbamos a casa del tío para preguntarle a la princesa. Toque la puerta, ella abrió y me invito a pasar. Nos sentamos en la mesa de estudio.

-¿Podría hacerle una pregunta, princesa?- pregunte viéndola a los ojos.

-Claro, pregunta lo que quieras.- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿De casualidad usted sabe si ha ocurrido algo entre Long y mi hermana?- pregunte con la esperanza que ella supiera algo.

-No, pero se me hace extraño que ella lo evita y él se mira como si sintiera culpable. ¿Qué pudo haber pasado?- Wow, al parecer es muy observadora cuando se lo propone.

-Tal vez Long ya le confeso sus sentimientos pero estoy seguro que ella no actuaria así- vi en ese momento como su rostro se ilumino.

-¿Qué tal si no se lo dijo pero se lo demostró?- ¿A qué se refiere?

-¿Te refieres a que la beso?- pregunte dudoso de que esa fuera la razón. La vi asentir.

-Piénsalo. Eso explicaría el cambio de actitud.- Podría ser cierto.

-Supongo que podría ser cierto pero ¿Cómo se sentirá con todo esto?-

-Pude que este confundida pero creo sabrá cómo resolverlo- tiene razón ella sabrá como hacerlo.

-Lamento haber venido sin avisar pero estoy muy preocupado por ella-

-No me molesta en lo absoluto.-

No sé cómo no nos habíamos dado cuenta pero nos habíamos acercado. Mi mirada pasaba de sus ojos a sus labios y así sucesivamente. Nuestras manos entre lazadas. Mi corazón estaba latiendo a mil por hora. Nuestros alientos chocaban y podía su esencia a cereza. Me acerque un poco más. Dios quería besarla. Pero…

-¡Vamos Saku, ya nos tenemos que i…- entro Naddy por la puerta y se quedó boquiabierta –Oh! Estoy interrumpiendo. Bueno yo nunca vine y continúen con lo que estaban haciendo- luego salió por la puerta. Nos separamos instantáneamente pero nuestras manos continuaron entre lazadas.

-Yo lo siento, princesa. No me di cuenta que estábamos tan cerca.- dije mientras rascaba mi nuca como siempre que me pongo nervioso.

-No te preocupes por eso-

-Bueno creo que deberíamos irnos-

-Si-

**Fin del Flashback**

-Wow, es obvio que te gusta- dijo Eriol con su típica sonrisa de satisfacción.

-¿Eso crees?- vi como asentía –Y ¿tú crees que yo lo guste?-

-Solo hay una manera de comprobarlo. Invítala a salir- tal vez sea buena idea.

**NDA: Hola chicos. Lamento no haber podido actualizar. Me dijeron que me estaba alejando de la intriga pero es que no quiero que es fanfic sea de un solo género por eso estoy mezclando varios. Gracias por los reviews. Los quiero mucho. Y felicidades otra vez porque ya alcanzamos las 1349 visitas este mes. Este logro es tanto mio como suyo.**

**Bye**


	10. Chapter 10

Declamair (no sé cómo escribe): Card Captor Sakura y sus asombrosos personajes no me pertenecen. Pertenecen al grupo Clamp. También uso ciertas partes del cuento de los Hermanos Grimm. Tampoco Risa y Otani, ellos son de Lovely Complex. Pero la versión es completamente mía.

**Capítulo 9: Citas Parte 1**

**Sakura (POV)**

La reunión con las chicas ayer fue muy divertida y creo que Seiko, Risa y yo seremos muy buenas amigas. Creo que deberíamos hacer este tipo de cosa más seguido. Tal vez a la siguiente podre conocer a Nobu y Chiharu, es curioso que se llame como una de las chicas del grupo de amigos de Shaoran. Shaoran… ahora que lo pienso se supone que hoy lo invite a salir el viernes. Estoy muy nerviosa quisiera poder hablar con mi madre. La extraño mucho pero ella está en un mejor lugar ahora.

Me encontraba divagando por el jardín de la escuela en nuestro periodo libre. De vez en cuando me gusta alejarme de todo y solo disfrutar del silencio. Empecé a pensar en cómo reuniría el valor para pedirle a Shaoran una cita. Tan pérdida estaba en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta cuando ya había chocado con alguien.

-Lo lamento no me di cuenta por donde iba- dije en lo que sentí que era un dejavu.

-No te preocupes. Yo también estaba distraído.- dijo la persona con la que había chocado. Me tomo tres segundos reconocer que esa era la voz de Shaoran. Levante la vista y ahí estaba el ofreciéndome su mano para ponerme de pie. Acepte su mano y me levante.

-En realidad te estaba buscando Shaoran.- podía sentir como mi cara se ponía caliente. ¿Por qué tengo que ponerme nerviosa cerca de el?

-Qué casualidad yo también te estaba buscando- dijo rascándose la nuca. –Primero las damas-

-Bueno yo que quería saber si quisieras, no se salir mañana con-conmigo en una triple cita- podía sentir como mi corazón parecía querer salirse de mi pecho.

-Wow que coincidencia yo quería pedirte lo mismo y ¿con quien es la triple cita?- se me había olvidado que dije triple cita.

-Um pues es con Eriol y Tomoyo, Naddy y Akisuki- dije muy tranquila aun que me seguía cuestionando como actuaria Long se enterara. Espero que esto les dé un empujón para que decidan y sean novios.

-Entonces te parece si los seis vamos al cine y a cenar después- dijo con una sonrisa tan bella que pensé que me desmayaría.

-Me parece perfecto. Les avisare a los demás- me di media vuelta para irme pero pude sentir como Shaoran me agarraba la muñeca.

Me volteé para poder verle. Su cabello cubría parte de su cara pero aún se podía apreciar un ligero sonrojo. Vi como su rostro se acercaba al mío. Juro que por un segundo pensé que iba a besarme pero en cambio me dio un tierno beso en la mejilla. No pude evitar tocar mi mejilla mientras él se alejaba. Me quede viendo como tonta por donde se había ido. Después de unos segundos me di la vuelta y me fui en búsqueda de las chicas.

A la primera que encontré fue a Tomoyo. Estaba sentada por la fuente con Rika. Me sorprendió que no estuviese con Eriol. Usualmente si no está Naddy o conmigo la podemos encontrar con él.

-Hey ¿tienes todo listo para mañana?- dije lo más tranquila posible después de lo que acaba de pasar.

-Si ya está y ¿a ti como te fue?- me pregunto después de haber despedido de Rika.

-Bueno muy bien. Dijo que él estaba pensando en hacer lo mismo y…- no puede hacer más que sonrojarme al recordar lo ocurrido.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso, Sakura? No me dejes con la intriga- grito tan alto que pensé que me quedaría sorda.

-El me beso en la mejilla- dije con cierto nerviosismo mientras tocaba mi mejilla- Cambiando de tema. Te parece ir al cine y después ir a comer-

-De hecho esa fue la idea que Eriol me planteo- me dijo tranquilamente.

-Entonces ya solo falta Naddy- y como si la hubiese llamado. Pude observar como ella se acercaba a nosotras.

-Hola chicas ¿Qué cuentan?- dijo con su típico tono casual.

-Ya hicimos nuestra parte y ¿tu?- dijo Tomoyo con su típica mirada picara.

-Akisuki dice que si vamos al cine y después a comer- dijo sin mucha emoción.

-¡Vaya hay que ver que ahora todos comparten ideas!- exclame casi en tono de fastidio.

-Ahora solo falta decidir una cosa-dijo Tomoyo con estrellas en sus ojos. ¡Oh oh! Se en el poco tiempo que llevo de conocer a Tomoyo que esto no va a terminar bien para nosotras.- ¡VAMOS DE COMPRAS!-

Nos tomó cinco horas de tortura para que Tomoyo dijera que había encontrado los atuendos perfectos para la ocasión. ¿Alguna vez han sentido lo que es ser utilizada como muñeca Barbie para la diversión de otra persona? Créanme no se lo deseo ni a mi peor enemigo. Tomoyo es una extremista. Y pago todo.

A mí me compro una sencilla blusa rosada de tirantes, jeans negros, chaqueta de cuero negra y unas zapatillas con estampado de flor de cerezo. A Naddy le dio una blusa verde abierta de los lados, con un centro azul oscuro, un suéter negro, jeans azules y unas converse negras. Y por último para ella se compró una blusa blanca con la ¨Chic¨ en letras negras, unas leggins negras y unos zapatos de tacón bajo negros.

No estoy segura de que pensar pero espero que mañana vaya a ser un grandioso día.

**NDA: Gracias por los reviews! Lamento haberme ausentado durante tanto tiempo. Mi teclado no había estado funcionando. Espero que me dejen más reviews e intentare escribir más seguido.**

**Bye**


	11. Chapter 11

Declamair (no sé cómo escribe): Card Captor Sakura y sus asombrosos personajes no me pertenecen. Pertenecen al grupo Clamp. También uso ciertas partes del cuento de los Hermanos Grimm. Tampoco Risa y Otani, ellos son de Lovely Complex. Pero la versión es completamente mía.

**Capítulo 10: Citas Parte 2**

**Shaoran (POV)**

No puedo creer lo que he hecho. Le di un beso a Sakura. Claro fue en la mejilla pero ¡qué más da! Un beso es un beso. Además ahora tengo una cita con ella mañana. ¿Se puede ser más feliz en esta vida? ¡NO LO CREO! Tengo que contárselo a los chicos. Ahora que lo pienso Sakura dijo que Akisuki ira con mi hermana. Eso no hará feliz a Long pero tal vez le dé un empujón para que le pida a Naddy que sea su novia.

Iba caminando tranquilamente cuando note que Eriol estaba sentado en el pasto con un muy enojado Long. Supongo que ya se dio cuenta.  
-¡Hey!- dije en cuanto estuve cerca de ellos. Ambos voltearon hacia mí y me hicieron un gesto para que me sentara. Y así lo hice.

-Y ¿te animaste a pedirle una cita Sakura?- me pregunto Eriol con curiosidad.

-De hecho ella fue quien me la pidió- dijo con un ligero sonrojo en mis mejillas.

-Lo supuse- dijo como diciéndome cobarde.

-No me acobarde es solo que ella me lo pidió primero- dije para recobrar algo de mi dignidad.

-Al menos ustedes tienen citas- dijo Long con enfado.

-Supongo que ya sabes que Naddy ira con Akisuki- dije con algo de preocupación.

-Si pero si ella quiere jugar ese juego yo también lo hare- dijo con seguridad.

-¿Cómo así?- pregunto Eriol

-Invitare a otra chica en una cita- no sé si esto sea una buena idea. –Entonces ¿Qué dicen? ¿Akisuki Megumi o Gasai Akame?-

-No creo que sea buena idea- dije rascándome la nuca.

-Oh! Vamos te que llamar su atención de alguna manera. ¿Y cuál mejor que esta?-

-Existen muchas. Si haces eso, ella te va a ver como un mujeriego o algo así- dijo con su típico tono de sabelotodo.

-Pero tengo que llamar su atención de alguna manera- dijo con cara de frustración –Lo hare a mi manera. Nos vemos mañana- y así nada más se fue hacia la escuela.

-¿Tú cómo crees que salga eso?- me pregunto Eriol.

-Conociéndola si siente algo por él, se sentirá muy herida. Pero se lo advertí- dije miran el cielo.

-Pensé que diría que lo mataría si la hería- en ese momento una mirada y sonrisa diabólica cruzo mi rostro.

-Creí que ya sabias que lo haría y no tenía que mencionarlo- dije mientras Eriol me devolvía la misma mirada.

-¿Cómo crees que será el día de mañana?- suspire mientras me recostaba en el pasto.

-Solo espero que todo acabe bien- pasamos lo que quedaba del receso hablando de cosas triviales.

A la hora de entrar a clases no podía evitar mirar a mi izquierda donde se sentaba Sakura. Invite a los chicos para que jugáramos en mi PlayStation ya que las chicas irían de compras. Así que en cuanto terminaron las clases nos dirigimos a mi casa. Pero paramos en una tienda para conseguir comida chatarra. Compramos cuatro refrescos grandes, siete bolsas de churros y muchos dulces. Al llegar a mi casa nos dirigimos a la sala donde se encontraba la consola, ya que Naddy y yo no sabíamos dónde ponerlo para que los dos lo usáramos. Decidimos jugar un poco de Call of Duty: Ghost (para las que no sepan que es, es un juego como de guerra militar). Después de como media hora tomamos un descanso para hablar.

-Entonces ¿con quién iras mañana?- dije con el tono más natural posible. Mientras observaba cuidadosamente a Long.

-Gasai acepto ir conmigo- dijo de forma monótona.

-¿Estás seguro de esto?- dijo Eriol con una ceja alzada.

-¿Por qué no pueden ponerse de mi lado?- ante su pregunta no pude hacer más que alzar una ceja.

-Dos razones: 1. Jugar con los sentimientos de una mujer es horrible y 2. Es mi hermana de la que estamos hablando. Créeme que si miro una sola lágrima, Eriol y yo te mataremos- dije mientras Eriol y yo compartíamos la misma sonrisa diabólica.

-Si pero….- justo cuando Long iba a excusarse, mi teléfono comenzó a sonar. Lo agarre y conteste mientras caminaba hacia la cocina.

_-Hola Xiao ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?- _

_-Dime-_

_-Me podrías abrir es que deje mi llave en mi cuarto. Solo iré por mi ropa porque me quedare en casa de Tomy-_

_-¿Y cuándo planeabas pedirme permiso?- _

_-¡Oh! ¿Querido hermano puede quedarme en casa de Tomy?- _

_-Si puedes quedarte. ¿En cuánto tiempo estarás aquí?- nunca cambiara._

_-Ya estoy en la puerta-_

_-Ok ya voy-_

Salí de la cocina y me dirigí a la puerta.

-¿Con quién hablabas?- me pregunto Long. En ese momento abrí la puerta revelando a Naddy. Juro que pude ver a Long ponerse pálido.

-¿Qu-Que haces aquí?- Long no pudo evitar tartamudear. Al verlo, Naddy se tensó pero casi instantáneamente puso su mejor mirada sarcástica.

-Déjame pensarlo… ¡OH, YA SE! Tal vez sea porque vivo aquí.- se acercó a Long para susúrrale venosamente al oído - Te recomiendo que no hagas preguntas tontas. A las chicas les gustan los que tienen un IQ alto.- sinceramente nunca la había visto ser tan cruel con alguien.-Ahora si me disculpan, me apresurare porque las chicas están esperándome afuera.- y sin más entro a su cuarto.

-Wow, te mato totalmente. Al parecer la enfureciste más de lo que yo pensaba.- la últimamente que la vi actuar así fue cuando los chicos de su equipo de baseball la intentaron molestar por ser una chica.

-Esta vez sí que me equivoque. ¿Dios que hare para resolver esto?-pregunto mientras se tomaba la cabeza con ambas manos.

-Ahora imagínate como será mañana cuando vea con Gasai. Aunque la besaste apenas el miércoles pero te lo advertí- dijo Eriol.

No puedo esperar para ver qué es lo que pasara mañana.

**NDA: Hey! Lamento no haber actualizado en bastante tiempo desde ahora intentare hacerlo más seguido. Gracias por los reviews y por favor dejen más. **

**Adios**


	12. Chapter 12

Declamair (no sé cómo escribe): Card Captor Sakura y sus asombrosos personajes no me pertenecen. Pertenecen al grupo Clamp. También uso ciertas partes del cuento de los Hermanos Grimm. Tampoco Risa y Otani, ellos son de Lovely Complex. Pero la versión es completamente mía.

**Capítulo 11: Citas parte 3**

**Sakura (POV)**

Por fin es viernes. No sé si estoy emocionada o nerviosa. Tal vez las dos. Tienen que comprenderme. En mis tiempos, no solíamos tener citas. La mayoría de las personas tenían matrimonios arreglados. Por ende, nunca he tenido una cita. Y para ponerme más nerviosa era justamente tenía que ser con el chico cuya apariencia era igual a alguien de mi pasado.

La mañana fue relativamente tranquila. Solo la misma rutina de todos los días: maestros, tareas y muchas otras cosas aburridas. Al tocar el timbre de la salida, se podría decir que Tomoyo prácticamente nos arrastró hasta su casa. Según ella había mucho que hacer y muy poco tiempo. Sinceramente por un segundo pensé que había enloquecido. Empezó con Naddy que para ese momento no se mostraba muy positiva sobre lo de la cita. Se podía notar que algo la molestaba. Supongo que tenía que ver con el rumor que Risa-chan había escuchado esta mañana. Según lo que nos comentó Keitaro había invitado Gasai Akame a salir hoy. Después de eso, Naddy empezó a decir que siempre supo que Keitaro no era más que un patán mujeriego. No estaba muy segura de sí se sentía furiosa o herida. Aunque Tomoyo me dijo que aun si se mostraba furiosa y fuerte lo más probable es que eso le había herido de manera significativa. Solo espero que todo salga bien.

Una vez Tomoyo termino con ella, se puede decir que se miraba muy diferente. Su cabello castaño se encontraba casi perfectamente liso excepto por sus puntas onduladas. En cuanto a su maquillaje, su usaba un poco de delineador, rímel y brillo. Nunca la había visto utilizar maquillaje antes. Se miraba tan femenina y diferente. No paso mucho tiempo antes que sintiera como era halada a la silla. Tomoyo dejo mi pelo liso totalmente pero en media cola. Me aplico una sobra rosada, delineador y brillo. Sinceramente nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan bella. No puedo esperar para ver la expresión de Shaoran cuando me vea. Tomoyo por fin comenzó a arreglarse. Al termina, llevaba su cabello en una cola alta y su maquillaje consistía en sobra morada suave, rímel y brillo. En cuestión de cinco minutos escuchamos el sonido del timbre. Tomoyo fue la primera en bajarlas escaleras seguida de cerca por Naddy y yo. Al abrir la puerta los tres chicos se encontraban con una mirada atónita mientras Naddy y yo no podíamos evitar sonrojarnos.

-Es una linda noche pero no se compara con ustedes señoritas- Eriol fue el primero en reaccionar. Y se acercó a Tomoyo para darle un beso en la mano como un típico caballero inglés y después escoltarla hacia su auto.

-No hay palabras en este mundo para describir cómo te ves esta noche- dijo Akisuki al estar frente a Naddy la cual no pudo evitar sonrojarse más si era posible. Vi cómo se acerca aún más para depositar un beso en su mejilla y decirle algo al oído que no alcance a escuchar. Se fueron dejándonos solos a Shaoran y a mí.

-Wow te ves… Wow- dijo para dar me un cálido abrazo y un beso en la frente. Me condujo hacia su auto. Me abrió la puerta del pasajero para después dar la vuelta y entrar al auto. Nos tomó unos quince minutos llegar al centro comercial pero ninguno de los dos hablo. Al llegar al cine, nos encontramos con los demás y entre todos decidimos ver ¨Bajo La Misma Estrella¨. Tengo que admitir que lo que llevo viendo de la película es bastante buena. No sé en qué momento de la película, Shaoran tomo mano.

\- Mi objetivo son tus sentimientos, uno a uno, de mí a ti, riendo tristezas, llorando sonrisas, mi objetivo eres tú, y sólo tú, para amarte.- recito en mi oído. Me volteé a verlo y me acerque para depositar un tierno beso en su mejilla. Nos miramos frente a frente por lo que me pareció una eternidad. Hasta que coloco su mano en mi mejilla y atrajo mi rostro al suyo. En el momento, en que sus labios tocaron los míos, mi mente se puso en blanco y cerré mis ojos casi instantáneamente. No sabía que pensar, lo único que podía hacer era sentir sus labios en los míos hasta que por fin reaccione y empecé a corresponder el beso. Sentía como si solo estuviéramos él y yo sin nada ni nadie a nuestro alrededor. Sentí como se separaba lentamente de mí. Abrí mis ojos y pude ver la sonrisa más grande que había visto en mi vida. No puedo evitar pensar que lo más probable es que yo tenga una igual. El resto de la película paso entre innumerables besos y poemas de amor que sinceramente no creo poder recordar. Creo que ninguno de los dos le presto la más mínima atención a la película. Y cuando esta termino salimos para encontrarnos con los demás pero no pudimos encontrarlos por ningún lado. Por ultimo decidimos ir a comer a un pequeño restaurante de sushi llamado ¨Sushi Totemo¨. Conversamos sobre temas triviales mientras comíamos hasta que se nos hizo muy tarde. Volvimos a su auto y no dirigimos a la casa del señor Fujitaka. Esta vez el silencio era uno cómodo y reconfortante. Solo nosotros dos, con su mano en la mía. Al llegar, Shaoran me escolto hasta la puerta. Una vez frente a ella, beso mi mano, frente y por ultimo mis labios.

-Sakura…- dijo de forma nerviosa por lo cual voltee a verlo inmediatamente -¿Quieres ser mi novia?- me acerque a él y le di un pequeño beso en los labios.

-Estaría encantada de ser tu novia, Shaoran- con su brazo me abrazo por la cintura.

-Que duermas, mi flor de cerezo- dijo en mi oído.

-También tú, pequeño lobo- me dio un rápido beso y me soltó. Entre en la casa, me apoye en la puerta y suspire soñadoramente. Creo que no hace falta mencionar que sea noche me fui a dormir con la sonrisa más grande que pueda existir.

**NDA: Hey. Como ven estoy intentado volver a la antigua rutina. Gracias por los reviews y por favor dejen más. El siguiente capítulo va a ser la cita de Tomoyo con Eriol y la de Naddy con Akisuki. ¡Oh! Y casi se me olvida Long y Gasai. Bueno nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Bye.**


	13. Chapter 13

Declamair (no sé cómo escribe): Card Captor Sakura y sus asombrosos personajes no me pertenecen. Pertenecen al grupo Clamp. También uso ciertas partes del cuento de los Hermanos Grimm. Tampoco Risa y Otani, ellos son de Lovely Complex. Pero la versión es completamente mía.

**Capítulo 12: Citas parte 4**

**Tomoyo (POV)**

En cuanto termine con el cabello y maquillaje de nosotras tres, no pasaron más de cinco minutos antes que pudiéramos escuchar el timbre. Estaba tan emocionada que se podría decir que corrí hacia la puerta. Cuando Sakura y Naddy bajaron las escaleras juro que pensé que Akisuki y Shaoran estaban a punto de babear. Eriol fue el primero en reaccionar y avanzo hasta mí.

-Es una linda noche pero no se compara con ustedes señoritas- dijo para luego darme un beso en la mano. Aunque él ya lo había hecho muchas veces no pude evitar sonrojarme. Espero que las chicas no hayan notado eso. La verdad es que Eriol y yo hemos estado saliendo en secreto por un par de meses. He estado planeando como decírselo a las chicas pero no encuentro una ocasión apropiada. Bueno volviendo a la cita después de eso, Eriol me escolto a su auto. El trayecto fue tranquilo, ninguno de los dos se atrevía a romper el cómodo silencio.

Al llegar al cine tuvimos que esperar unos diez minutos para que los demás llegaran. Entre todos elegimos una película, de la cual por cierto ya había leído el libro y era uno de mis favoritos. La película en si era buena pero lo mejor era estar ahí con Eriol. Mi cabeza sobre su hombro, nuestras manos entrelazadas, sus dulces palabras y los besos. Estaría mintiendo si dijera que toda mi atención estaba en la película. Cuando la película termino en vez de ir a cenar con los demás, Eriol me llevo a su auto y condujo hasta una playa cercana. Nos sentamos en la orilla sin que nos importara mojarnos. El coloco su brazo sobre mis hombros y yo puse mi cabeza en su hombro. Estuvimos así un par de minutos hasta que…

-¿Eriol?- dije mientras me levantaba de su hombro.

-Sí, Tomoyo-

-¿No crees que debemos decirle a los demás sobre nuestra relación?- sinceramente era difícil no poder decirles a las chicas.

-De hecho iba a preguntarte lo mismo-me dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo crees que reaccionaran?-

-Te aseguro que estarán felices por nosotros- dijo para luego besarme. Ese fue el final de una noche perfecta.

**Naddy (POV)**

Una vez que Tomoyo y Eriol se habían ido. Ryu se acercó a mí.

-No hay palabras en este mundo para describir cómo te ves esta noche- dijo Ryu y pude sentir mi rostro arder. –Superas a la misma Afrodita- dijo después de depositar un beso en mi mejilla. Me dirigió a su auto. El camino fue muy tranquilo. Al llegar tuvimos que esperar a Sakura y Shaoran. Por un instante creí ver a Keitaro con Gasai pero deseche la idea de inmediato. Al entrar al cine, todos fuimos en distintas direcciones. Ryu y yo nos sentamos en la parte de arriba. De hecho, estaba muy emocionada ya que esa película está basada en mi libro favorito. Ryu puso su brazo sobre mis hombros y yo coloque mi cabeza en su hombro. No estoy muy segura en que momento Ryu empezó a decirme cosas lindas al oído.

-Si me concedieran un deseo, mi deseo seria estar contigo por el resto de mi vida.- voltee hacia él. Pude sentir como me perdía en sus ojos grises. Él se inclinó, podía sentir su aliento chocar con el mío. Por un momento que sentí eterno estuvimos así hasta que termine con la distancia que había entre nosotros. Fue diferente a el beso con Keitaro sentía que algo me faltaba. Pero aun así sigue el beso. Después de eso, seguimos viendo la película sin más besos. Al salimos de la sala y no encontramos a los demás, así que decidimos dar una vuelta por el centro comercial cuando…

-¡Naddy y Akisuki que coincidencia!- Keitaro apareció de la nada.

-Hola Long ¿Qué te trae al centro comercial?- dijo Akisuki con cordialidad.

-Pues estoy en una cita con Akame- dijo mientras abrazaba a Gasai. No sé porque, sentí que me dolía el pecho cuando lo dijo.

-Me alegro por ustedes- dije con una falsa sonrisa.

-¿Quieren que comamos juntos?- propuso Gasai.

-No estaría…- empezó Ryu hasta que lo interrumpí.

-De hecho, Ryu podrías llevarme a casa no me siento bien- me dio una mirada de preocupación y luego nos fuimos con dirección al estacionamiento.

-Naddy podrías decirme que ocurre. No te quiero dejar en tu casa hasta saber que tienes- tomo mi mano y me hizo verlo. Le pedí que fuéramos a un parque o a algún otro lugar que no fuera mi casa. Condujo hasta el parque pingüino, bajamos del auto y nos sentamos en una banca.

-El día en que nos conocimos, Keitaro por alguna razón se puso celoso de ti. Nos encerró en un cuarto de limpieza e hizo una escena literalmente. En medio de todo me beso. Por alguna razón correspondí el beso. Y ahora solo días después tiene una cita con otra chica. ¿Eso significado que para él no fue nada? ¿Qué no le importo? ¿Por qué me duele verlo con otra chica?- dije mientras baja la cabeza pues sentía que en cualquier momento lloraría.

-Te duele verlo con otra chica porque él te gusta. Y no lo niegues se te nota. En cuanto a él, ten por seguro que es un verdadero imbécil sino se da cuenta de la increíble y hermosa chica que eres y de lo suertudo que es porque tú gustes de él.- levanto mi rostro y seco mis lágrimas.-Por favor no llores eres muy hermosa para eso-

-¿Y que se supone que haga ahora? ¿Observar cómo sale con otras chicas?-

-Tienes dos opciones. 1. Puedes decirle cómo te sientes a ver qué pasa. O 2. Puedes rendirte sin dar pelea y ver cómo sale con otras.-

-¿Y si me rechaza que hare?-

-Continuar. Hacer lo posible para superarlo. Te prometo que estaré ahí pase lo que pase. Y también te ayudare a recogerlos pedazos de tu corazón si te rechaza.- lo abrase y me acerque a su oído para susurrarle un ¨gracias¨.

**NDA: Hola chicos. Lamento no haber actualizado. El colegio me está matando pero buenas noticias. Tengo feriado el resto de la semana así que veré cuantos capitulo puedo hacer.** **Gracias por los reviews y por favor dejen mas.**

**Bye.**


	14. Chapter 14

Declamair (no sé cómo escribe): Card Captor Sakura y sus asombrosos personajes no me pertenecen. Pertenecen al grupo Clamp. También uso ciertas partes del cuento de los Hermanos Grimm. Tampoco Risa y Otani, ellos son de Lovely Complex. Pero la versión es completamente mía.

**Capítulo 13: Oscuridad**

**Sakura (POV)**

Esta mañana fue la primera vez que me levante con ánimos. Ya que hoy será la feria de Noche de Brujas en nuestra secundaria. Aun no sabía que disfraz me pondría. Tomoyo quiere que nuestros disfraces sean una sorpresa. Así que me levante, hice mis deberes y me apresure a cambiarme. Estaba haciendo un poco de frio, por eso me puse unos jeans negros, una camisa de manga tres cuartos amarilla, una bufanda blanca de seda y unas zapatillas negras. Tome mi bolso, teléfono y llaves, y salí de la casa. Me tomo un par de minutos llegar a la casa de Tomoyo. Una de las sirvientas me abrió la puerta y me dejo pasar al cuarto de Tomoyo. Abrí la puerta y note que Naddy ya se encontraba. En estas últimas semanas la he visto muy triste y distante con todo el mundo. Pasa los recreos y horas libres sola o con Akisuki. Le he preguntado a Akisuki pero el simplemente me dice que ella nos contara cuando esté lista. Espero que no sea nada muy grave. Aun que puedo suponer que tiene algo que ver con el hecho que Keitaro está saliendo con Gasai. En cuanto a Shaoran y a mí dentro de poco cumpliremos un mes de ser novios. Él es tan dulce y tierno conmigo. Todas las mañanas me recibe con un beso y un abrazo. Entre en la habitación, me senté al lado de Naddy y miramos un poco de televisión. Pasaron un par de minutos antes de que Tomoyo entrara a la habitación.

-¡Están listos!- dijo Tomoyo con una enorme sonrisa –Me tomo casi una semana pero por fin termine. Ven Sakura, tú vas primero.- me senté frente al tocador y Tomoyo empezó a trabajar con mi cabello.

Cuando termino mi cabello tenía las puntas ondas con un moño negro. Tomoyo me coloco delineador líquido, rímel y labial rojo. Me dio un vestido de manga corta azul que llegaba antes de las rodillas y tenía un pequeño delantal blanco. Debajo del vestido llevaba unas medias blancas y unos zapatos negros. Me gustaba mucho mi disfraz de Alicia de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas. Luego siguió Naddy. Tomoyo empezó por plancharle el cabello. En cuanto a maquillaje, solo le puso delineador, un poco de rímel y brillo. Su disfraz era la versión femenina de Mario Bros. Tenía una camisa roja manga corta y sobre ella un vestido tipo overol que llega poco antes de la rodilla. Unos calcetines largos y unos tacones negros no muy altos. Y por último la icónica gorra de Mario. Me gustaba mucho su disfraz. Por último, Tomoyo se plancho el cabello, se puso maquillaje y se colocó su disfraz. Su disfraz consistía en un vestido negro que llegaba antes de la rodilla con pequeños brillos, un sombreo típico de una bruja, unas medias negras bordadas y unos tacones rojos. Le quedaba muy bien. Estábamos hablando cuando mi teléfono sonó. Era un mensaje de texto.

_Hola Hermosa. Nos vemos frente al gimnasio en diez minutos. Te quiero.  
Shaoran_

-Ok chica. Ya debemos irnos. Los demás nos estarán esperando.- las tres nos dirigimos a la limosina de Tomoyo. No paso mucho tiempo antes de que llegáramos al gimnasio. Cuando llegamos pude notar que Shaoran estaba disfrazado del conejo blanco. Akisuki de Mario Bros. Y Eriol de hechicero. Era divertido ver como todos combinábamos con nuestras respectivas parejas.

Estuvimos bailando por una hora hasta que Shaoran me pregunto si quería ir a la casa embrujada, a lo que yo conteste que sí. La verdad es que nunca me han gustado las cosas de miedo pero esta vez hare una excepción. La casa embrujada me ponía nerviosa con solo ver la y la atmosfera que transmitía era una muy fría. Cuando entramos el suelo comenzó a moverse lo que causo que me agarrara firmemente del brazo de Shaoran. El solo rio levemente. Casi al final de la casa pude ver una luz verde. Al instante me sentí hipnotizada. Era como si esa luz me llamaba y no podía evitar seguirla. Podía oír como Shaoran gritaba mi nombre pero no me importaba. Lo único que me pudo sacar del trance fue el sonido de la puerta cerrándose detrás de mí. Intente abrirla pero no pude.

-¡SHAORAN! ¡SACAME DE AQUÍ!-

-¡SAKURA!-

Me volteé pero no podía ver a la persona frente a mí y después todo se volvió oscuro.

**NDA: Hola sé que no escrito en semanas pero les prometo que en dos semanas todo volverá a la normalidad ya que estaré de vacaciones. Gracias por los reviews y por favor dejen más. Feliz Halloween!**

**BYE.**


	15. Chapter 15

Declamair (no sé cómo escribe): Card Captor Sakura y sus asombrosos personajes no me pertenecen. Pertenecen al grupo Clamp. También uso ciertas partes del cuento de los Hermanos Grimm. Tampoco Risa y Otani, ellos son de Lovely Complex. Pero la versión es completamente mía.

**Capítulo 14: Revelaciones**

**Naddy (POV)**

Ryu y yo habíamos estado bailando por un largo rato. Estar con él me ayudaba mucho a no pensar en esa persona. En ese momento llego una canción lenta y nos quedamos viendo con algo de incomodidad.

-No tenemos que bailar esta canción sino quieres- dijo el mientras se rascaba la nuca nerviosamente.

-Me gusta esta canción- dije en forma de respuesta.

Vi como daba un paso adelante acercándose más a mí. Tímidamente coloco sus brazos en mi cintura mientras yo ponía los míos alrededor de su cuello. Al principio manteníamos nuestra distancia pero conforme la música avanzo nos acercamos más. Dada mi baja estatura le daba al hombro. Acomode mi cabeza en su hombro hasta que cerca del final de la canción, el bajo su mirada hasta mí y nos quedamos viendo por lo que pareció una eternidad. Ryu empezó acercarse hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de mis labios.

-Sé que estas enamorada de Long pero quiero que sepas que si él no está dispuesta a valorarte, yo sí. Naddy ¿puedo… besarte?- sentí como se me cortaba la respiración y podía describir el calor que sentí en mi pecho. No podía hablar la única manera que encontré para responderle fue acabar con la distancia entre nosotros. En el inicio fue un beso suave y luego empezó a ponerse un poco mas intenso. Pude sentir como su brazo me apretaba más a él, yo en cambio no le permitía alejarse. Después de un par de minutos que parecieron horas, nos alejamos.

-Um… wow- dijimos al mismo tiempo, no pude evitar sonreír como tonta y vi como él tenía la misma sonrisa.

-¿Vamos por un poco de ponche?- me pregunto y yo solo asentí. Me tomo de la mano y me llevo a la mesa de bebidas. Estábamos platicando animadamente cuando vi que Keitaro se acercaba a nosotros. Ryu instintivamente se colocó a mi lado paso su brazo por mi cintura y yo no me aparte de él.

-Li puedo hablar contigo- dijo fríamente. Qué demonios le ocurre porque está enojado. Debería estar con su novia.

-¿Y tu novia?- pregunte buscándola con la mirada.

-Se quedó hablando con la hermana de Akisuki- contesto –Enserio ocupo hablar contigo-

-Está bien. ¿De qué quieres hablar?-

-Tiene que ser a solas- dijo enviándole una fría mirada a Ryu.

-¿Te molesta si voy afuera con él?- pregunte a Ryu quien hasta ahora no había dicho una sola palabra.

-Ve, te estaré esperando.- dijo para después dedicarme una sonrisa la cual devolví.

Nos costó un poco atravesar la multitud de gente. Salimos del gimnasio y todo se puso muy tenso. Quería que esto terminara rápido. Su sola presencia me hacía daño.

-¿De qué quieres hablar?- dije calmadamente.

-¿Por qué estas con ese tipo?- dijo con fastidio.

-No te importa. Además no te debo explicaciones-

-¡Claro que me las debes!-

-¡¿Por qué?! ¡Con un demonio yo no soy tu novia para que me pidas explicaciones!- por fin estaba dejando salir toda mi frustración.

-¡POR QUE TE AMO! ¡¿QUE NO LO VES?!-

-No tú no me amas.- dije con más calma.

-Claro que si- dijo mientras daba un paso hacia mí pero yo retrocedí.

-No, si tú de verdad me amaras no habrías salido con Gasai después de besarme.-

-¿Por qué te importaría?-

-Porque te amo o al menos eso creía.-

-¿Entonces por qué te estabas besando con Akisuki?-

-¿Por qué? Porque cuando estabas con tu noviecita, él fue el que estuvo ahí para apoyarme. Ryu me demostró que me ama.-

-Naddy te juro que si me dieras la oportunidad te juro que te compensare.- volvió a intentar acercarse a mí pero no se lo permití.

-Me temo que ya es muy tarde.- dije mientras le daba la espalda y volvía a entrar al gimnasio.

**Ryu (POV)**

Después de ver como Naddy se iba con Long, me apresure a buscar a mi hermana. Tenía que detenerla y decirle que ya no quería seguir con el plan. Al principio todo era parte del plan. Haría que la hermana de Li se enamorara de mi para acercarme a la princesa pero conforma más tiempo pase con ella termine enamorándome. Aun cuando sabía que ella amaba a Long no pude evitarlo. Por fin logre encontré a Akame pero mi hermana no estaba con ella.

-¿Dónde está Megumi?- pregunte en cuanto llegue hasta ella.

-Fue por la princesa. Estoy tan emocionada por fin la tenemos como queríamos.- Oh no, tengo que ayudarla.

Empecé a atravesar la multitud pero de repente me tome con Naddy. Al ver su cara supe que estaba preocupada y la cara de su hermano no estaba mejor.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunte aunque ya sabía que era lo que ocurría.

-Sakura ha desaparecido-dijo con mucha rapidez.

-Los ayudare a buscarla. Ustedes por ese lado y yo iré por el otro.- en cuanto los perdí de vista empecé a correr. Ya sabía dónde la llevaría. Tuve que correr un par de cuadras podría haber usado magia pero era demasiado peligro que me vieran. Por fin llegue a una casa abandonada, no tuve que buscar mucho pues Megumi se encontraba dormida en el sillón de la sala. Aproveche eso y me dirigí silenciosamente al sótano. Sakura estaba atada a una silla con sus ojos cubiertos por una pañoleta. Al parecer sintió mi presencia porque levanto la cabeza y pregunto.

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres de mí?- tuve que apresurarme a taparle la boca para que no despertara a Megumi.

-Tranquila vengo a sacarte de aquí-

-¿Ryu?-

-Si Sakura, soy yo. Ahora te desatare y cuando salgamos te explicare todo.- la desate y le quite la venda. Le dije que me siguiera pero que no hiciera mucho ruido o nos atraparían. Al salir, caminamos por un rato y de repente Sakura se desmayó. La tome en brazos y me dirigí de vuelta a la escuela. Puede observar que Shaoran y Naddy estaban enfrente de las puertas del gimnasio. Cuando me notaron ambos corrieron hacia mí.

-¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Cómo la encontraste?...- empezaron a preguntar como locos.

-Responderé a todas sus preguntas pero antes tenemos que ir a un lugar seguro-

**NDA: Hola chicas. Lamento no haber actualizado estaba en exámenes y también dando tutorías. Pero ya estoy de vacaciones. Intentare actualiza lo más pronto posible. ¡Gracias por los reviews y por favor dejen más!**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.**


	16. Chapter 16

Declamair (no sé cómo escribe): Card Captor Sakura y sus asombrosos personajes no me pertenecen. Pertenecen al grupo Clamp. También uso ciertas partes del cuento de los Hermanos Grimm. Tampoco Risa y Otani, ellos son de Lovely Complex. Pero la versión es completamente mía.

**Capítulo 15: Respuestas y Sentimientos**

**Shaoran (POV)**

Caminamos hasta el estacionamiento y nos subimos a mi auto. Deje que Akisuki condujera y que Naddy se sentara en el frente para poder ir atrás con Sakura. Al verla durmiendo con tanta tranquilidad no pude evitar sonreír. Cariñosamente aparte un mechón de cabello de su rostro y acaricie su mejilla. Cuando hice eso ella empezó a despertar.

-Hola…- dijo con ternura.

-Qué bueno que despiertas.- dije con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Dónde estoy?-

-En mi auto, camino a mi departamento. ¿No recuerdas nada?-

-Sé que fuimos a la casa embrujada y recuerdo una luz verde llamándome. Pero después de eso no recuerdo nada hasta que Ryu me rescato.- Sakura se sentó y coloco su cabeza en mi hombro. Yo la abrase por la cintura y la acerque más a mí. No tomo mucho para que llegáramos a mi apartamento. Al llegar, Sakura aún se sentía débil así que tuve que cargarla y la baje para que descansara en mi cuarto. Cerré la puerta con cuidado y me dirigí a la sala donde estaban Akisuki y mi hermana. Me senté frente a ellos.

-Ahora dinos toda la verdad.-

-Ok… ya sabrán la historia del pasado de Sakura. Bueno mi hermana es la reencarnación de la última hada y yo soy la de su sirviente mejor conocido como el ¨cuervo¨. Mi hermana fue quien estuvo atentando contra la vida de la princesa y yo la ayude. Naddy el día en que nos conocimos mi misión era comprobar que eras la guardiana y al tropezar contigo pude ver tu tatuaje.- vi como soltaba un suspiro y supe que algo mal vendría. –Mi otra misión era hacer que te enamoraras de mí para así acercarme a la princesa. Pero… hice lo único que no debería. Yo me enamore de ti. Por eso rescate a Sakura, yo ya no quería seguir con este plan.- dijo y volteo a ver Naddy, quien miraba su regazo.

-Entonces todo este tiempo. ¿He sido una misión? ¿Me estabas usando? ¿Acaso todo fue una mentira?- pensé que rompería a llorar en cualquier momento. Naddy corrió a su habitación. Vi que Akisuki quería ir pero coloque mi mano en su hombro.

-Déjala sola un rato después podrás hablar con ella.-

-Bueno ahora lo importante es que protejamos a la princesa. Mi hermana probablemente ya se dio cuenta de que la traicione y no me dirá nada. ¿Crees que pueda quedarme aquí por hoy? Mi auto se quedó en la escuela.- asentí era lo menos que puedo hacer por él.

**Naddy (POV)**

¿Solo una misión? ¿El no sentía lo mismo por mí? ¿No significo nada? Más dudas se juntaban en mi mente mientras dejaba que mis lágrimas salieran. Tome una almohada sobre mi rostro y solté un grito. Solo así pude sentir que un poco de mi frustración se iba. Me di cuenta que había alguien más en mi cuarto y retire la almohada de mi rostro para ver de frente al causante de mi tristeza.

-Vete, no quiero volver a verte.- dije viendo el suelo.

-Naddy, por favor escúchame. Solo déjame explicarte.- se acercó al menos eso intento, porque yo di un paso atrás instantáneamente.

-Vete, ya entendí que para ti no fui más que una misión. No necesito que vengas aquí para echarme lo en cara. No quiero que vuelvas a acercarte a mí. No puedo creer que fui tan tonta para enamo…- no pude continuar porque Ryu me estaba besando de una manera intensa. Intente apartarlo pero sus brazos estaban firmes alrededor de mi cintura. Con el tiempo, no pude hacer más que ceder y devolver el beso.

-Nadeshiko. Si al principio era solo parte de la misión, pero conforme más tiempo pase contigo termine enamorándome de ti. No quiero vivir en un mundo en el que no estés conmigo. Por favor, perdóname. Te juro que si me das una oportunidad seré el mejor novio del mundo. ¿Me perdonas?- sentí que mi corazón se aceleraba. No sabía que decir y siendo sincera no confiaba en mi voz. Acabe con la distancia entre nosotros confiando en que el beso serviría mejor que las palabras. Al separarnos, seguimos abrasándonos, me sentía protegida en sus brazos.

-¿Nunca más?- pregunte tímidamente.

-Nunca más- me aseguro mientras me apretaba más a su cuerpo. -¿Qué hora es?-

-Cerca de la una de la mañana. ¿No deberías ir a tu casa?- la verdad es que no quería que se fuera.

-No, deje mi auto en el instituto y ya es muy tarde para ir por él. Shaoran me permitió quedarme aquí hoy. Supongo que me quedare en el sofá.- salimos de mi habitación hacia la sala. La escena que vimos era adorable. En el sofá, se encontraban Sakura y Shaoran, Shaoran la tenía abrazada por detrás. Ambos soltamos una pequeña risa. –Ahora no sé dónde me quedare. Al parecer el sofá ya está ocupado.-

-No creo que a Shaoran le importe si duermes en mi habitación.- dije con inocencia pero en cuanto lo dije el me envió una mirada y sonrisa picaras. -No me mires así. Sabes a lo que me refería.-

Volvimos a mi cuarto y nos acostamos en mi cama, uno en cada extremo claro. No paso mucho tiempo antes de caer dormida. Por fin todas las emociones del día, me cobraron factura. Tuve un sueño hermoso. Soñé que estaba en el patio de una gran casa observando a mis hijos jugar. De repente alguien me abrazaba por detrás, me di vuelta para quien era. No me sorprendió ver que era Ryu. No sé qué fue lo que me despertó pero me vi obligada a abrir mis ojos. Intente moverme pero algo me lo impedía. Me di cuenta de lo cerca que estaba de Ryu. Su brazo alrededor de mi cintura y mis manos en su pecho. Me acomode mejor, cerré mis ojos y me quede dormida.

**Desconocido (POV)**

Entre en la casa, cuyo aspecto parecía de película de terror. Pero no deje que eso me detuviera. Al entrar puede observar lo que parecía una pequeña sala con la excepción de que había un gran trono en el centro. Sentada en el trono, se encontraba Megumi Akisuki a quien ahora servía. A su lado se encontraba Akame Gasai quien supongo que era su mano derecha. Me arrodille frente a Megumi.

-Me alegra verte. Bueno, vamos al grano. Ya que el idiota de mi hermano me ha traicionado, es hora del plan B. Ya sabes que hacer. Si todo sale bien tendré a la princesa y ustedes recibirán todo el poder que quieran.- dijo y soltó una risa escalofriante. No puede evitar sonreír. Todo el poder que quisiera. Tengo que lograrlo.

**NDA: Hola a todos. Espero que hayan disfruta el capítulo. Gracias por los reviews y por favor dejen más. **

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**


	17. Chapter 17

Declamair (no sé cómo escribe): Card Captor Sakura y sus asombrosos personajes no me pertenecen. Pertenecen al grupo Clamp. También uso ciertas partes del cuento de los Hermanos Grimm. Tampoco Risa y Otani, ellos son de Lovely Complex. Pero la versión es completamente mía.

**Capítulo 16: Entrenamiento**

**Sakura (POV)**

Después de lo que ocurrió en la fiesta, tome la decisión que no puedo depender de Naddy y Shaoran para que me defiendan siempre. Necesito aprender a hacerlo sola. Me tuve que armar de valor para pedirle a Naddy que me enseñe.

-Sakura. ¿Estas segura? La magia no es fácil.- paro para obtener mi respuesta y yo asentí. Tengo que hacerlo. –Está bien. Es más creo que tengo algo perfecto para ti.- vi que se acercó al sótano de la casa de Fugitaka. No entiendo que pude haber ahí. Tomo un libro del estante y soplo para quitarle el polvo. –Este libro ha estado en mi familia durante muchas generaciones. Supuestamente era para Xiao pero el libro elige a su dueño y no lo eligió. Adelante intenta abrirlo.- dijo mientras me extendía el libro. Lo tome con cuidado. El libro era rojo con detalles en dorado. ¨The Clow¨ era el nombre del libro. En la portada se encontraba la imagen de una criatura semejante a un león que traía una armadura plateada con rubís pero lo que más llamó mi atención fueron las grandes alas que tenía. No paso más de un segundo antes que el seguro se abriera. No pude evitar sorprenderme. Tome la primera carta que aparecía. En la carta había un dibujo que parecía una figura femenina rodeada de viento. –Lograste abrirlo. Vamos sé dónde podemos entrenar.- nos dirigimos a un edificios que al parecer se encontraba abandonado. Al entrar subimos hasta el último piso. Me sorprendí al ver una sala de entrenamiento totalmente equipada. En el centro había un dojo, en donde Shaoran y Ryu estaban peleando. Parecían muy concentrado que ni se percataron de nuestra presencia. Justo cuando ambos iban a atacarse con espadas chocaron con un muro invisible. Naddy sonrió antes sus caras al caer para después reír con fuerza.

-¡HEY!- reclamaron al mismo tiempo.

-Debieron ver sus caras. No tuvo precio- no pude evitar unirme a sus risas. –Como sea, Shaoran a ti te enseñaron a usar las cartas, ¿verdad?-

-En teoría sí. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- dijo extrañado.

-Sakura pudo abrir el libro. Así que necesita que la entrenes- se notó que estaba muy sorprendido.

-¡Eso es increíble! Tenemos que empezar ahora.- dijo con entusiasmo.

-¡Alto! ¿Entonces con quien entrenare?- pregunto Ryu algo preocupado.

-Conmigo. – dijo Naddy con alegría. No me sorprendió la incredulidad de su rostro.

-Naddy no te ofendas pero no quiero hacerte daño.- Naddy y Shaoran intercambiaron miradas y empezaron a reír.

-Akisuki creo que tendrás suerte si ella no te hace daño. Ella y yo entrenamos juntos cuando éramos niños. Créeme ella puede ser una muy fuerte oponente.- dijo Shaoran con mucha diversión.

-Ok, vamos a ver quién gana.- dijo Ryu mientras se dirigía al dojo. Naddy dejo que Ryu escogiera con o sin magia. El eligió magia. No sé si fue una buena elección. Aunque a Naddy solo le he visto usar el campo de fuerza.

-Oye Shaoran ¿Qué poderes tiene tu hermana?- la verdad tenía mucha curiosidad.

-Bueno, es complicado. Naddy puede controlar los elementos pero ella prefiere no hacerlo a menos que este en combate. Aunque nunca he visto que luche con toda su capacidad.- dijo pensativo decidimos sentarnos a ver la pelea. Al parecer Ryu estaba ganando, pues era el único que estaba atacando pero pude notar que Naddy no se encontraba ni un poco cansada. En un momento de distracción por parte de Ryu, ella aprovecho para colocarse detrás de él y darle un certero golpe en la espalda. Ryu cayó al piso pero se levantó rápidamente. Esta vez mas enserio empezó a mandarle un tipo de magia roja en forma de bola. Naddy simplemente coloco un campo de fuerza casi indetectable y aprovecho a lanzar una esfera de agua. Estuvo muy cerca de darle pero pudo evitarlo a tiempo. Tomo un par de minutos pero Naddy gano sin dificultades. Ryu se encontraba en el suelo agitado. Naddy se acercó a él y le tendió la mano.

-Vamos no seas tan dramático.- dijo Naddy con una sonrisa. Ryu tomo su mano y la jalo para que cayera encima de él. Los dos empezaron a reírse como locos.

Shaoran empezó a explicarme cómo hacer que el báculo aparezca y luego cómo hacer que las cartas funcionaran. La llave tenía una forma parecida a un pájaro. Me tomo cinco minutos memorizar el encanto. Ahora tenía que practicar.

-Llave que guardas los poderes de la obscuridad, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura, la valiente que acepto esta misión contigo. ¡Libérate!- el báculo apareció en mi mano al instante. Fue muy emocionante. Pasamos el resto del día entrenando. Para cuando terminamos podía tener una batalla con Ryu, no gane pero estuve cerca.

-Estoy muy cansada como para caminar a casa. No vinimos en auto.- dije mientras me recostaba en el piso. Sentía que mis piernas eran de gelatina y puedo jurar que mi cara estaba roja como un tomate. Mire a Naddy quien estaba a mi lado en un estado similar al mío. Vi como su rostro se iluminaba como si hubiese tenido la mejor idea del mundo.

-¿Shaoran recuerdas cuando veníamos aquí con mi tío?- se levantó y fue hacia el armario. Shaoran asintió. –Bueno antes acampábamos en la terraza, desde entonces guardo bolsas de dormir, fósforos, linternas y golosinas. Por si acaso.- todos ayudamos con las cosas y fuimos a la terraza.

La vista era hermosa. Pudimos presenciar el atardecer desde ahí. Y cuando anocheció, las estrellas aparecieron, fue mágico. El resto de la noche solo disfrutamos de la compañía con juegos, historias y secretos. Lo más importante fue que pase tiempo con la gente que más quiero. No sé porque pero tengo el presentimiento que algo malo va a ocurrir.

**NDA: Hola. Lamento haberme tardado. Se acerca el final. Por cierto pronto hare una pequeña séquela de Amor Confuso y les hablare de un nuevo proyecto. Gracias por los reviews y por favor dejen más.**

**Hasta el próximo capitulo.**


	18. Chapter 18

Declamair (no sé cómo escribe): Card Captor Sakura y sus asombrosos personajes no me pertenecen. Pertenecen al grupo Clamp. También uso ciertas partes del cuento de los Hermanos Grimm. Tampoco Risa y Otani, ellos son de Lovely Complex. Pero la versión es completamente mía.

**Capítulo 17: Enfrentamiento **

**Sakura (POV)**

Han pasado dos semanas desde que obtuve las cartas. Todos hemos estado entrenando después de clases cada día. Naddy dijo que el enfrentamiento final estaba cerca. Eso nos tenía muy estresados a todos pero intentábamos mantener la calma. Teníamos un plan por si de casualidad me secuestraban. Pero por los momentos no creo que me encuentre a solas. Aparte de eso, todo lo demás se encontraba genial. Tomoyo y Eriol nos revelaron que han estado saliendo por un par de meses. Estoy muy feliz por ellos, son la pareja perfecta. Naddy y Ryu parecen estar felices. Pasan casi todo su tiempo juntos. Y en cuanto a Shaoran y a mí, no podría estar más feliz.

Hoy es el último día de escuela antes de las vacaciones de invierno. Estaba caminando por los pasillos hasta la cafetería cuando oí que alguien me llamaba. Me di vuelta para encontrarme con unos ojos azules. Creo que conozco a este chico. Ya me acorde. El llego el mismo día que yo, Takishima.

-¿Se te ofrece algo?- pregunte con una sonrisa amable.

-El profesor de matemáticas te está llamando.- dijo con tranquilidad.

-Qué raro. No tengo clase con el hasta la última hora. Gracias por avisarme.- dije mientras caminaba a la clase de matemáticas. Comencé a caminar a la clase pero no pude evitar notar que Takishima me seguía muy de cerca. Entre al salón, empecé a ponerme nerviosa, algo malo va a suceder. Me di la vuelta y observe con horror como sus ojos se tornaban rojos como la sangre. Retrocedí hasta que choque con una pared. Con un chasqueo de sus dedos, sentí como todo mi cuerpo se paralizaba.

-Princesa permítame decirle que es todo un placer capturarla. No entiendo como Ryu tomo tanto tiempo, a mí me tomo cinco minutos. Bueno, fue una linda charla pero mi jefa desea verla.- después de oír esa última oración todo se tornó negro. No se cuanto tiempo transcurrió desde que me desmaye. Pero de algo estoy segura, me encontraba en un calabozo. Este era todo lo contrario al anterior. Este tenía un aura mucho más hostil, las paredes estaban hechas de un ladrillo muy dañado hasta el punto en el que estaba formando su propio moho. El techo se podía notar que estaba repleto de telarañas, las cuales parecían que iban a atacar en cualquier momento. Las cadenas, que me tenían cautiva, estaban muy oxidadas. La luz era algo casi inexistente. Por último, la puerta estaba hecha de un metal tan resistente que parecía resistente a cualquier catástrofe. Estaban pensando en un plan para escapar cuando la puerta se abrió, revelando a la hermana de Ryu. No pude evitar que la desesperación me gobernara. -¡AKISUKI, SUELTAME AHORA! ¡POR FAVOR! Yo nunca te he hecho daño. ¡¿POR QUE ME HACES ESTO?!- empecé a buscar mi llave por suerte siempre tenía las cartas conmigo.

-¿Estás buscando esto?- dijo revelando la llave en su mano. -¿Acaso creías que no me había enterado de las cartas? Aunque sin la llave, las cartas son inservibles. No te sientas mal, pronto veras a tus amigos.-

-¡¿QUE LES HICISTE?!- me alarme. No podría vivir conmigo misma si algo llega a pasarles.

-Aun nada pero puedo asegurarte que los torturare frente a ti.- rio macabramente antes de salir. Vamos Sakura piensa como puedo salir de aquí.

**Shaoran (POV)**

Estaba tan cansado que decidí volver a casa temprano. Últimamente dormir era algo raramente hacía. No tardo mucho tiempo antes que Morfeo me llevara a su mundo. Muchas imágenes y recuerdos de mi vida pasada pasaron frente a mí hasta que finalmente se detuvieron en un recuerdo muy particular. Estaba caminando por un bosque cuando choque con una chica. Era la chica más hermosa que haya visto en mi vida. Su piel blanca, labios rosados, cabellos castaños y sus ojos color esme… ¡ESMERALDA! Esta chica es Sakura. Por eso el día que despertó, Sakura me reconoció y me llamo por mi nombre en chino.

Cuando me desperté Naddy se encontraba sacudiéndome y su expresión era de horror puro. Mire alrededor de mi cuarto y Sakura no estaba por ningún lado. Ahora entendía porque la expresión de Naddy. Me levante de inmediato y busque mis pergaminos y mi pendientes **(creo que así se dice). **

-Shaoran cálmate. Me dieron esta nota. Dice que hay que ir al Templo Tsukimine en dos horas. Por ahora hay que armar un plan.- a Naddy le tomo un par de minutos calmarme.

**Sakura (POV)**

Pase las siguientes horas intentando quitarme las cadenas. Cálmate Sakura piensa. Shaoran dijo que con la suficiente magia y concentración se pueden usar las cartas sin el báculo. Vamos Espada. Espada. Estaba muy cerca de lograrlo pero la puerta se abrió.

-Vamos princesa, mi jefa y sus amigos la están esperando. No se preocupe pronto todo se acabara.- no pude evitar que las lágrimas salieran de mis ojos. No quiero que les hagan daño.

-Takishima por favor. ¿Por qué haces esto? Haz lo correcto y ayúdame, por favor.-rogué y llore para que me liberar pero al parecer lo que sea que le hayan ofrecido era demasiado tentador. Chasqueo sus dedos y me desmaye. Desperté en el Templo Tsukimine, encerrada en lo que parece un campo de fuerza. El campo estaba elevado un par de metros en el aire, lo cual me daba una perfecta vista de la batalla.

Ryu y Takishima estaban en una feroz pelea con espadas. Se podía notar que Takishima llevaba la delantera. Naddy estaba en una pelea de magia y artes marciales con Gasai. Me estaba horrorizando toda la situación cuando mis ojos se posaron en Shaoran. Se notaba cansado y Akisuki tenía una gran ventaja.

**Naddy (POV)**

En cuanto llegamos, nos dividimos en tres diferentes combates. Takishima y Ryu batallaban con espadas. Shaoran y Akisuki usaban básicamente magia. Y Gasai y yo usábamos artes marciales y magia. Cuando Gasai se colocó en posición sabía que no pelearía limpio.

-Sera un placer acabar contigo, guardiana.- dije con mucha arrogancia.

-Lo mismo digo.- dije mientras pateaba su estómago con toda la fuerza del mundo.

Mentiría si dijera que iba ganando. La verdad me encontraba demasiado cansada y Gasai estaba muy relajada. Lo único que me daba fuerza era ver la esfera en la que se encontraba Sakura. Volví a ganar fuerzas pero un grito me detuvo. Vi a Ryu en el suelo con su mano en su brazo derecho y pude ver algo de sangre. Corrí a su lado o al menos lo intente porque Gasai lanzo una esfera de energía que impacto mi espalda. Mis ojos se conectaron con los de Ryu, sabíamos que era el final y con nuestras últimas fuerzas nos tomamos las manos. Cerré mis ojos esperando lo peor. Pero nada ocurrió. Los abrí y había un escudo rosado alrededor de nosotros.

-Tu batalla es conmigo no con ellos.- dijo una voz firme a mis espaldas.

**Sakura (POV)**

Después de varios intentos por fin logre usar las cartas sin el báculo. Cuando vi que Ryu y Naddy estaban en problemas coloque a escudo sobre ellos y salí de la esfera con ayuda de la espada. Observe a Akisuki firmemente.

-Tu batalla es conmigo no con ellos.- dije con firmeza, y así empezamos a pelear. No sé cuánto tiempo llevábamos pero estaba muy cansada.

-Ríndete princesa, así me ahorras tiempo.- eso es tiempo. Rápidamente llame a la carta. Todo se paralizo. Y sé que viento la paralizara. Me quede observándola. No quería matarla pero no podía dejarla así. Y luego la idea vino a mi mente. –Borrar quita todo recuerdo de la magia y también la misma, por favor.- Vi como la carta envolvía a los tres y volvía a su forma normal. Volví el tiempo a la normalidad. Akisuki, Takishima y Gasai estaban desmayados mientras los hermanos Li y Ryu me miraban con confusión. Después de explicarles la situación, nos llevábamos a los chicos al departamento de Shaoran. Necesitaba un poco de aire así que fui a la terraza. No paso mucho tiempo antes de que pudiera oír la puerta. Sentí los brazos de Shaoran colocarse alrededor de mi cintura.

-Parece que ya no hay nada de qué preocuparnos.- dijo mientras me daba un pequeño beso en el cuello.

-Sabes estuve leyendo que las relaciones con mucha diferencia de edad no duran.- bromee pero al parecer él no lo capto. Me di vuelta sin salirme de sus brazos y puse mis manos en sus hombros.

-Solo soy un año mayor que tú.- dijo confundido.

-Amor, yo soy casi quinientos años mayor que tu.- reí para después darle un beso.

**NDA: Hola chicos y chicas. Lamento la tardanza pero he estado muy ocupada. Gracias por los reviews y por favor dejen más. Feliz Navidad atrasada!**

**Bye.**


	19. Chapter 19

Declamair (no sé cómo escribe): Card Captor Sakura y sus asombrosos personajes no me pertenecen. Pertenecen al grupo Clamp. También uso ciertas partes del cuento de los Hermanos Grimm. Tampoco Risa y Otani, ellos son de Lovely Complex. Pero la versión es completamente mía.

**Epilogo: 10 Años Después.**

**Naddy (POV)**

-¡¿Qué fue lo que paso después?!- mis ojos se posaron en la fuente de la exclamación. No pude evitar sonreír ante el entusiasmo de mi sobrino de seis años. Sus ojos ámbares llenos de curiosidad. Hayato era la viva imagen de su padre excepto por su cabello claro como el de su madre. Amaba contarles esta historia. No importa cuántas veces lo haya hecho siempre me hacían las mismas preguntas.

-Mami dinos que paso.- solté una risita ante lo ansioso que podía ser Kenta. Mi hijo tenía la misma edad que su primo con cuatro días entre ellos. Kenta también tenía los ojos ámbares pero su cabello era negro.

-Bueno si insisten. Sakura y Shaoran se casaron tres años después. Y tuvieron dos niños. Un niño llamado Hayato y una pequeña llamada Hikari. Y vivieron felices para siempre. Ahora que les pareces si hacemos galletas.- los dos niños gritaron con entusiasmo. Me tomaron de las manos y fuimos a la cocina. Busque los ingredientes y deje que los niños ayudaran con cosas simples. Estaba mezclando la masa cuando sentí que alguien me abrazaba por detrás.

-¡Papi!- oí que mi hijo gritaba. Uno de las manos dejo de abrazarme para revolverle el cabello a Kenta.

-Sakura dijo que vendrá en cinco minutos para que puedas descansar. Tanto esfuerzo no le hace bien a Kobato.- dijo a mi oído y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Ryu estoy embarazada no enferma. Kobato y yo estamos bien. No te preocupes tanto.- aunque en verdad apreciaría un descanso. Sakura se había ido a su habitación para cuidar a Hikari hace como dos horas.

Deje todo listo para que Sakura solo tuviera que sacar las galletas del horno. Sakura no tardó en llegar. Ryu y yo fuimos a nuestra habitación en la casa de playa. Los dos nos acostamos en las camas. Ryu sobaba mi estómago. Llevaba cuatro meses embarazada y ya sabíamos que era una niña, a la cual habíamos decidido llamar Kobato. No podría ser más feliz.

**Sakura (POV)**

-¿Mami?- voltee hacia Hayato.

-Si cielo.- pregunto que será esta vez.

-¿Eres feliz con papi? ¿No has querido volver a tu tiempo? ¿No extrañas a los abuelos?- a veces incluso para mí, era increíble lo inteligente que era mi pequeño.

-Primero, si soy increíblemente feliz con tu padre. Segundo, no quise volver porque no era feliz. Y tercero, si a veces extraño a tu abuela pero tu abuelo es Fujitaka. Mi amor créeme no hay forma que yo fuera remotamente feliz en mi tiempo. Amo mi vida aquí contigo, Hikari y papa.- le dije con una sonrisa y no estaba mintiendo si tuviera la oportunidad lo repetiría todo. Y así termino mi tarde con mi sobrino y mi hijo dormidos en el sofá. Vi que la puerta se abría y que Shaoran entraba. Con cuidado me salí del sofá sin despertarlo. Fui a abrazar a mi esposo y darle un beso.

Definitivamente no podría ser más feliz.

-FIN-

**NDA: Hola chicos. Me siento muy feliz de haber terminado esta historia. Gracias por sus reviews. Espero que les haya gustado como a mí. Tengo un par de proyectos.**

**Empezare a ser Beta. Si ocupas ayuda estaré disponible.**

**Hare una colección de songfics pero no prometo actualizar muy rápidamente.**

**Empezare mi libro en Wattpad. En este libro será completamente mío. Aunque no sé cuándo lo publicare.**

**Hare una pequeña secuela de un capitulo para Amor Confuso. Que probablemente ya esté en línea.**

**Y por último, iniciare un canal de youtube. La verdad esta idea la he tenido desde hace un año pero por fin me decidí a hacerlo. Acepto sugerencias para tema. Por favor. **

**Y bueno chicos eso ha sido Not Just a Fairy Tale. Nos vemos pronto.**

**BYE.**


End file.
